The BlueRenamon Chronicles
by BlueRenamon
Summary: This is the story of one unsuspecting Digimon, who is forced to choose between good and evil, but what will that have in store for himself, and those he loves? This is the story of BlueRenamon. Contains encounters with Renamon, Rika and the gang
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

The story of my life? Well, it's a long one. I haven't always been the BlueRenamon I am now. I haven't always been on the side of good…

Several human years ago, I used to work for, how should I describe him, an evil creature. He went by the name of Myotismon.

I was in his invasion force against the human world. I'm not so sure why I joined up now, looking back…

Anyway, I fought under one of his great generals: the mighty Gatomon. She was fast, she was graceful, and she was amazing.

She was also a traitor.

I was there the day she betrayed us all. I saw her kill our master, our leader. Her and those wretched chosen.

As of then, I hated the humans, every single, living, cursed one of them. And hate consumes the soul.

After we were defeated, we were brought back into the Digital world. I, like many others, no longer had a purpose, so I resorted to fighting. I lived for the fight, the kill, the cry of battle. For a long time I wandered, searching for something.

I don't think I found it.

Often I encountered other Digimon. I would battle them, and I always won. I found that I could absorb my opponent's data to make myself stronger. Soon, I could do nothing else. My life was to simply wander from fight to fight. I knew nothing else.

I built myself quite a reputation in one small corner of the Digital world, growing stronger with each victory.

It was after one of these battles that my story truly begins…

"Poison thread!"

I leapt up into the air, evading the attack with ease.

I was in the middle of a fight with a rather large, nasty looking Dokugumon. He was big, he was strong, and he was about to die.

I landed in front of the monster, "Are you always so slow, or is it just the thought of being so ugly putting you off?" I mocked.

He roared at me angrily and charged.

As I intended.

I jumped high into the air, watching as he ran under me. Quickly, I twisted in the air, landing gracefully.

Once he realised what had happened, the great monster turned to face me. He was angry.

"Blue Storm!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. Shards of blue, glistening ice formed in the air. I threw my arms apart and the shards flew. Each razor sharp chunk flew at my opponent. Each shard a sharp blow, their individual potential combining into a lethal blow.

Dokugumon broke into data.

He was a champion, and I was a rookie, but level isn't everything. I was the better fighter. I was the victor.

Closing my eyes, I absorbed all that was left of my foe.

Once I had finished, I sighed deeply.

"Bravo!"

I opened my eyes, looking for the source of the voice. It was a small brown creature, resembling some form of demon.

"What do you want?" I snorted.

"Be nice." It grinned.

I turned my back on him.

"No you don't."

He ran around in front of me, blocking my path.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"So… You're the infamous BlueRenamon…" He ignored my question, "I thought you'd be bigger."

I clenched my fist and growled, "Don't anger me."

The creature laughed at me.

I snapped, letting loose a punch, aimed right at the little annoyances head. But he was gone.

"Huh?"

"You missed."

I looked up. He was sat on a branch in a nearby tree. He jumped down in front of me.

"Just tell me what you want."

"I am Verachtumon." He introduced himself, "And I have a proposition for you."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"You used to fight under the command of Myotismon."

"I know my own past!" I snapped, "What's your point?"

"Ah, my point? My point is this: I am on a mission of recruitment, searching for the strongest Digimon to fight for the Master. My search has led me to you." He stepped closer to me, "And now you have a choice."

"A choice?"

"Yes. You can either continue with this monotonous, pointless existence, wandering between battles, or you can join the up with the Master."

"Give me one good reason why I should join anything." I demanded.

"Because I know your past… My Master can help you seek revenge on those who betrayed you, and the humans. He can give you a purpose."

I considered all that he had just said, trying to determine whether this goblin was being truthful. His offer was tempting. What else did I have to do?

"Take me to him."

"Just what I wanted to hear." He grinned.

He clicked his fingers and we were gone.

The next thing I knew, I was in a dark room, not pitch, but I couldn't see much further than five meters in front of my muzzle.

"Where am I?" I thought out loud.

"In this dark room." Came an unexpected reply from my left.

I spun on my heels, squinting into the darkness, "Who's there?"

The outline of a figure stepped from the shadows, each pace revealing more detail. They stopped half a meter in front of me.

I didn't, I couldn't, speak.

A strange grin crossed over their face. "You were not expecting another? Don't worry, neither was I."

"You are a female…"

"You're very observant."

It was strange, and I was stunned. I hadn't even known of the existence of another BlueRenamon, let alone a female…

She looked at me strangely. I guess I was staring.

"Do you know why we're here?" She broke the silence.

"We've been recruited."

"I know that, but why are we in this room?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

The sound of a metal door being opened, shortly followed by bright illumination, caused both of us to turn our heads. There was a Phantomon at the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." It said in it's weird tone of voice, "The Master will see you now. Please, follow me."

My doppelganger and I exchanged a glance before silently agreeing. We would comply.

We left the room, entering a large, brightly lit corridor. It seemed to go off, in both directions, as far as the eye could see. Along it's length I noticed dozens of doors. From the outside I could see that each door was completely transparent, allowing anyone outside them to see inside. I presumed it to be some form of magic – a one-way door.

We turned right, heading slowly up another smaller passageway. Phantomon was in front of us. The female and I walked side by side, looking into each cell as we passed. Every single one contained Digimon, separated into those that were the same: Gotsumon with Gotsumon, Lopmon with Lopmon, and the same for every other Digimon type imaginable. There were guards outside some of the doors, but not all.

"Pairs. They're all in pairs." A whisper from my side.

I nodded, "But why?"

Phantomon stopped without warning, "Just through those doors…" He pointed ahead, and then vanished.

"What do you think is through there?" my companion asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out."

I began to reach forwards, but she reached out with a paw, grabbing my arm by the gauntlet. I flinched slightly, not used to being touched so roughly.

"Look, I don't know you, or what you're like at judging, but is this wise?"

I paused for a moment.

"Blue." I finally responded.

"What?" She seemed confused.

"My name, it's Blue."

"Oh… I'm Vixen."

I nodded, "There, now you know me, let's try out my judgement."

Before she could stop me, I pushed the doors open. It was another poorly lit room.

"Can't they afford decent lights here?" I mumbled.

"You're weird." Vixen told me.

Together, we stepped forwards. The doors slammed shut behind us. We spun around.

"Don't be afraid."

We turned back around.

"What's the meaning of this?" I demanded. I wasn't in the best of moods.

A small figure stepped forwards. A child.

"A human." I hissed.

"Be calm." He spoke, "Like your friend here. She has not spoken yet."

"She doesn't know what you are." I retorted.

"Do you?"

"You are a pitiful, spineless human."

He raised his arm, palm forwards. His dark eyes seemed to sparkle.

A strange light blue aura surrounded my body.

"Huh?" I tried to step forwards, but found I couldn't move.

"Don't struggle, my friend. As you can see, I'm no mere human."

"Release me!"

A dark, purposeful smile crossed his face; not at all pleasant. Suddenly, he swung his arm to his right. Less than a second later I found I was flying sideways. I felt like I'd been run over by a stampeding heard of Monochromon.

Then I saw it; a wall. I tried to move, and found that I once again could. I turned in the air so that I was flying feet first.

I contacted the wall, bending my knees to absorb the impact. I pushed off again, curling into a summersault, then landing on the ground lightly, as if I'd practiced the move a hundred times before.

I began to walk back. As it turned out we were in quite a small room. All that had just happened in mere seconds.

"You have good reflexes, but your attitude could do to change."

"Why are we here?" Vixen asked.

"I need Digimon like you to fight for me." The Master explained.

"Why were we locked up back there then?"

"As you no doubt noticed, I kept those I recruited in pairs with other's like themselves. That was because each pair will be partners. They will train together, fight together, and serve me together."

It was an interesting concept, which I found intriguing. I wanted to know more, "Why pairs though?"

"Everyone needs a friend, whether they want to admit it or not. You will fight better if you know each other well. Between the two of you, your individual skills will help both of you, making both parties stronger."

"Why not just have large groups?" Vixen queried.

"It's easier to only have to look out for yourself and one other rather than many… I have other reasons, but they're no important."

"You want us to work together, for you?"

"Yes. I will not force you, but it will be better for your sake if you do."

"I'm in." I decided.

"Me too." Vixen added.

I had to admit, Vixen didn't strike me as the sort to get involved in this sort of thing. But I had learned, a long time ago, what you could perceive wasn't necessarily what you got. And it was the quiet ones you had to be wary of.

"Good, good… Training starts immediately."

He clicked one of his small, human seeming hands.

All of the sudden scene changes were starting to give me a slight headache.

"Where are we now?" Vixen asked, looking around.

I turned slowly through three sixty, absorbing the surroundings.

"Welcome to the battle arena." The Master's voice came from all around us. It was impossible to tell where he was.

What he called the battle arena appeared to be little more than an oversized metal cage. There were two gates at opposite sides of the large square cage, the only visible way in or out.

"What now?" Vixen asked me.

I shook my head and shrugged. I had absolutely no idea.

Without warning, the gate behind us began to creak up. We turned to see what was happening. A rather large Monochromon stepped into the light.

"Begin!" came the Master's voice again.

Vixen and I exchanged puzzled glances, confused and unsure of what was about to happen.

The Monochromon charged.

Vixen and I moved away from one another as Monochromon neared us. He ran between the two of us.

He came to a stop a few meters away and turned with a grunt.

"Fight it!" The master ordered.

"But we're only rookies!" Vixen objected.

The Monochromon charged again, and once again we easily evaded him. We regrouped behind him.

"We'll have to work together." Vixen told me.

"I have a plan…" I realised. I whispered it into her ear.

"Will it work?" She questioned.

"Only one way we're going to find out…"

I moved into position, standing in front of Vixen, between her and the large beast of an opponent we now faced.

"Wait until I say go." I called back to her, "Hey, Dino boy!"

The Monochromon looked at me.

"Yeah, you, ugly! Come and get me!"

With an angered roar, the great beast charged at me, closing down the distance unbelievably fast. I hoped there was enough time…

"NOW!" I yelled when the monster reached half way.

"Blue Storm!" I heard Vixen yell from behind me.

I was still between her and the Monochromon, somewhere I shouldn't, and didn't want to, be.

"Kohenkyo." I had waited until the last possible second.

I switched places with the large beast.

I turned around just in time to see the shards of ice from Vixen's attack hit the black and white monster head on. He cried out in agony as each razor sharp chunk penetrated his skin. He slowed down, but he did not stop.

"Vixen, look out!" I yelled.

I watched as she nimbly jumped into the air, Monochromon passing harmlessly under her, missing by centimetres. She flew over his head and landed beside me. The two of us watched the great beast stop and turn. He was scarred, injured, but definitely not beaten.

"It didn't work!" I was more angry with myself than disappointed.

"Time for plan B." Vixen said to me.

"Plan B?" I was confused.

"Just do as I do."

Monochromon charged.

Vixen jumped into the air, "Aurora Stones!"

I copied her, "Aurora Stones!"

I had only ever used this attack once before, on a poor Otamamon.

Several bright beams of light, similar in colour to the northern lights, shot down form an unknown source, surrounding the Monochromon like a cage of lasers.

He seemed distressed and confused, trying to run, but only hitting the light cage around him. With a screech of pain he recoiled. The true devastation of the attack would now begin. As the lights began to fade, the section of the dinosaur's body that had come into contact with the light began to transform into blue-green rock. The transformation quickly spread over his entire body, like an unstoppable tidal wave. Once completely covered, his body began to crumble to the ground, the small stones hitting the ground, until there was nothing left of the original Monochromon, only the Aurora Stones on the floor gave any indication towards his very existence.

Slowly, the stones began to change into data. This was where the attack did its damage. The whole idea was that the victim had to expend precious energy in rebuilding its body, and it did take a lot of energy to rebuild an entire dinosaur.

The Monochromon, once back in it's original form, fell to the ground on it's stomach, unconscious.

"Well done!" The Master clapped, "You have passed the first test: teamwork."

Vixen and I stood panting. Such powerful attacks would always leave you exhausted.

The Master appeared before us. He clicked his fingers and our former opponent simply vanished.

"That wasn't real?" I asked.

"No, I couldn't take the risk of you two getting harmed. I need you alive and well."

It made sense.

Stepping between us, the Master put his arms around out shoulders, escorting us towards one of the exits. Surprisingly it opened on it's own. We left the cage.

"I must congratulate you. Most don't take to teamwork as quickly as you two. Most Digimon are less eager to rely on one another and work together."

I knew why. Most Digimon lived their whole lives never needing anyone other than their selves. But not all.

"I think I have your first assignment."

"Already?" Vixen asked.

"Yes. I'm short on recruits, and I feel you two could handle the fast track to duty. You will still report back on a weekly basis to train of course, but at the moment you can be of more use to me in action."

"What's the assignment?" I queried.

"You are to be my recruitment scouts for the northern part of the Digital World. You are ice Digimon, perfect for the mountains… You will search for the strongest, smartest, quickest and toughest Digimon around, and then recruit them."

"What if they refuse to join?"

"Well, then you may do as you wish."

We stopped walking. Only then did I actually notice we had left the building. I noticed that it was a fort of some description, big and dark. It blended in well with it's surroundings, but it was still clearly visible, no doubt for miles around.

"Go now." The Master ordered, "I will see you in about a week."

He turned around and, as we watched, he vanished into thin air.

There was a long silence.

"Well, we'd better get going." Vixen suggested.

"Jungle path?"

"Yeah, it's the quickest route."

The unfortunate thing was that we had to walk all the way to the northern world, instead of our usual method of teleportation, because we wanted to meet other Digimon. Now, we couldn't do that if we weren't in a position to meet them.

Still, we could walk fast.

We set off at a fast pace, but not so fast as to tire us out, heading towards the mountains. We would have to travel through the jungle and then over the Great Plains before we even reached the mountains. It would be an entire days trek at beat.

"So…" I began, making conversation as we walked, "How'd a lady like you get mixed up in all this henchman business?"

"Why do you ask?" she looked at me through the corner of her eyes.

"You don't seem like the evil type, that's all."

"Neither do you." She told me.

I didn't know if I felt insulted or grateful.

"Anyway, I got into this sort of thing in the desert towns. I used to fight and steal, mainly food and water. Even then, I would only fight if it were truly necessary."

"That sort of thing will get you a reputation."

"It did. They called me the "Blue Spirit", and said I was like a ghost because they never could catch me."

"You were the Blue Spirit?" I was stunned. I had thought that was just a myth, created by the simple towns folk.

"So, what's your story?" Vixen asked me.

"Well, I used to work for Myotismon, until that wretched Gatomon betrayed us. After that I just wandered aimlessly from one fight to another. Until now."

She looked at me intently. An expression of understanding crossed her face. She knew as well as I did what it was like not to have a purpose, to know that you could simply cease to exist, and that not one aspect of existence, not one soul would truly realise that you ever existed.

After an hour or so of walking we finally reached the outer fringes of the jungle. Without question we plunged into the gloom. It was terribly humid beneath the dense canopy, and my fur clung to my skin like cling-film.

"Do you know any Digimon in this part of the island?" I asked Vixen.

"No. I haven't been this far north in ages. How about you?"

"I don't know anyone, but I know where we could find some Digimon. There's a small town just north of here. It should be right along our path. We should pass right through it."

A stream cut across our path. I jumped over it with ease, pausing only to wait for Vixen.

"Why do you think the Master wants us in pairs? I know he explained, but I think there's more to it than he told us." Vixen quizzed.

"I don't know." She was very curious, "What could he possibly gain by putting us in pairs?"

What was so special about boy/ girl fighting pairs? What benefit could that… Wait! That was it! Boy/ girl pairs! He was trying to make us more… productive.

"He's going to create his own army from scratch…" I whispered.

"Did you say something Blue?" Vixen looked me straight in the eye. Her deep, blue eyes locking into my ice cold gaze. I had to look away. I couldn't let this happen. It was wrong, Master's plans or no, and I would make sure we were just fighting partners.

"No." I answered, "Let's get to that town."

I was a fool. It had already begun.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We emerged from the dark gloom of the jungle.

"Is this the town?" Vixen inquired.

"It's the only town for miles." I replied.

It was only small, and looked more suited to the dry, arid desert than the humidity of the tropics. It was a wonder the wooden buildings hadn't long since rotted.

"Where is everyone?"

I looked around. I didn't have an answer for her.

We headed into the small settlement, hoping to bump into one of the residents. There was no one. We managed to walk from one side of the town, right through the middle, to the other side without encountering a soul.

"Where could they all go?" Vixen demanded. I could hear the frustration in her tone.

I looked at the buildings closest to us, "Maybe they're inside?"

"Let's check."

The nearest of the buildings was a saloon. As we approached the swinging doors, sounds could be heard from inside. Leading Vixen, I stepped inside.

The room fell silent.

"Here they are." I whispered back to Vixen.

With every eye in the room locked on us, we headed towards the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Two waters." I requested.

There were a few snickers from the occupants of the saloon.

"Water?" The bartender laughed, "This is a saloon!"

"I am well aware of that." I narrowed my eyes, "Now, two waters please."

He laughed even louder.

In a flash, I had the Taipairmon pinned down against the bar by his throat. I heard gasps of surprise from the crowd.

"Look," I said calmly, "I don't know whether you noticed, but I am a BlueRenamon, as is my friend here. This means we only drink water. Now, are you going to serve us?"

I saw the fear, bright as day, in his eyes. He knew he'd gone too far.

"O-okay." He stuttered.

I let him go. He scrambled around the bar, granting my request.

"Thank you."

Once Vixen and I received our drinks, we pulled up two stools to sit on.

"So, are you going to ask, or shall I?"

"You can if you want."

With only a nod, she stood up on her chair, becoming visible to all in the room.

"Can I have your attention please?!" She spoke over the noise.

Once again, just like on our arrival, the room fell silent. Everyone was watching Vixen.

"Thank you. My name is Vixen, and I'm here on a mission with my friend. You see, we're recruitment scouts, searching for the toughest Digimon we can find."

They all stared blankly.

"Any volunteers to join up for the Master?"

"I'll join anything with you in it sugar!" Someone yelled.

"Yeah! Is there a mister fox you have to run home to, foxy lady?" some other yobbo yelled.

One large guy stood up. I didn't recognise his species of Digimon. He stepped forwards, stopping a few meters in front of Vixen. She looked down on him.

"I'll join… just one question; do you give special treatment?"

I stood up angrily, ready to wipe the floor with this Neanderthal. Vixen caught my eye and shook her head. I reluctantly sat back down.

"Well, I don't usually…" She stepped down, walking forwards seductively. She circled around behind the large, humanoid Digimon slowly, rubbing his face with her bushy tail. He closed his eyes, bringing his hands up to run his fingers through her silky soft fur.

Without warning, Vixen wrapped her tail around his neck and pulled tight. A look of horror crossed the Digimon's face as he began to claw frantically at her tail.

"But with you, I can make an exception."

Her victim tried to call for help, but simply choked. There was no help now. Slowly he turned blue, his struggling slowing down until his body went limp. Vixen released him and he fell to the floor dead.

"Any questions?" She asked calmly.

I stood up next to her.

"Any volunteers?" I asked.

There was only silence.

"Let's try somewhere else." I suggested.

Vixen nodded. We teleported out of there, back to the edge of the town. We continued on the path towards the mountains, re-entering the jungle.

"That was amazing." I complemented her. 

"That's how I deal with all males who "try it on" like that." She replied.

"Remind me never to get you angry."

She smirked.

"We'll have to try the mountains."

"What do we do if we actually find someone who wants to join?" Vixen asked me.

"I don't know…" I admitted. I hadn't really thought of that, "We can worry about that bridge when we come to jumping off it."

"Yeah." She smiled.

There was silence for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from our soft footsteps on the ground and the deep of the jungle.

"Hey, mister!"

We stopped walking and turned around. I was surprised to hear a voice at all, let alone a little Tokomon this far into the jungle.

"What?" I demanded.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." The little white Digimon warned.

"Why not?" Vixen asked him.

The little Digimon looked from me to her before it spoke again, "'Cos there's a big, nasty DarkTyranomon!"

"He'd make a good recruit." Vixen whispered to me so Tokomon wouldn't be able to hear.

"Thanks." I said to Tokomon, "But we'll be okay."

"Okay mister." He sounded doubtful, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He turned to leave.

"Oh, by the way!" He turned to me before he left, "I like your girlfriend. She's very pretty!"

He was gone.

I looked to Vixen. She was blushing, even through her blue fur. I chuckled lightly.

"Come on, let's find this monster." Her voice faltered slightly.

She set the pace, heading off before me. That was my cue to follow.

For nearly an hour we continued along the jungle path after meeting the little Tokomon. There was no sign of DarkTyranomon, or any other Digimon for that matter.

"This is daft!" I sighed in frustration, sitting down on a nearby fallen log, rubbing the souls of my sore feet with my hands, "He probably isn't even real. Just another myth."

Vixen sat down beside me, "Well, you used to think I was a myth, and I'm real."

"I can see that." No myth, I thought, but a dream.

"Besides, even if we don't find him we're making progress through this wretched jungle. We should be near the edge soon."

"I guess you're right…" I conceded.

Vixen stood up suddenly, her hears twitching.

"What?" I asked, standing up.

"Shh… Listen…"

I was silent, listening, trying to pick out anything on the wind. There was a deep thud. I then sniffed the air. There was the faint scent of something on the humid breeze.

"We found him."

The large, black dinosaur appeared out of the thick undergrowth. He had been trying to sneak up on us. Not an easy thing to do.

"You have violated my territory. Leave at once."

I stepped towards him. He looked down on me like I was nothing more than dirt.

"Before you _try_ to remove us," I placed a lot of emphasis on the word try, "Hear us out."

"We're here because we're looking for you." Vixen told him.

"What do you want?"

"To recruit you."

He looked at her questioningly.

"And if I refuse?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged.

It was meant to be a threat, and he obviously took it as such. The glare he shot at me overly conveyed this. He turned back to Vixen.

"What are you recruiting for?"

"The Master." She explained.

"Why should I join this so called "Master"?"

"It would be very unwise not to." I spoke up.

"And he can give you a purpose." Vixen said, "A better one than staying here."

DarkTyranomon looked around, "Well, guarding this jungle does get a bit tedious." He agreed with her, "Okay, I'll join you."

What now? I thought.

As if in reply, the little brown demon, Verachtumon, appeared.

"It's a wise choice." He said.

He clicked his fingers and vanished. DarkTyranomon had gone too.

Vixen looked at me, "That's one."

"I don't think I like him very much." I said bluntly.

"I don't think he liked you either." She pointed out, "It's your attitude; you're too aggressive. Try to be more calm and complacent."

"I'll try."

She smiled, "Well Blue, let's get going. If we keep up pace we should be at the mountains by sunset. And maybe we'll get ourselves a cave."

That would be a good thing. Almost as good as a den to an ice fox.

"Let's go then! I don't want to spend a night out on the open plains."

"No camouflage." Vixen agreed.

There were very few places a BlueRenamon could hide, especially out in the open. Blue fur is very difficult to hide.

Without another word or moment's hesitation we set off, walking as fast as we could without exhausting ourselves. In no time at all we emerged from the jungle, and found ourselves at the south side of the open scrublands we called the plains.

That's all the great planes were really; open land with long, dry grass that spread from the fringe of the jungle, all the way to the foot of the mountain range, broken every so often by a small pond or area of marshland. This was the territory of the smaller species of mammal Digimon by day, but at night it belonged to terrors that few lived to talk about. Even the top predators abandoned the planes at night, seeking refuge in the jungle or mountains.

Luckily the plains weren't very big north to south. We managed to cross them quickly and without incident.

"That was easy." Vixen sounded happy.

"Don't speak too soon." I pointed upwards. The sky was clouded up and threatening a snow storm, "If we're going to get a cave and start a fire I suggest we do it quickly."

The wind was already picking up, cold and brisk.

It was easy enough to find a cave and some decent firewood. By the time the first few flakes of snow were falling to the ground we had settled down.

The cave we had found was perfect. It curved as it went deeper into the base of the mountain, blocking the entrance from view, and the harsh elements. It was an excellent shelter, and there was going to be a blizzard.

"It's going to get cold tonight." Vixen sounded worried.

"Don't worry," I reassured her, "The fire will keep us warm."

There was silence, bar the crackle of the fire as it consumed the wood. We sat on a small rock facing towards the fire.

"Do you think we'll find anyone to recruit up here?" Vixen asked me.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"I wonder what would happen if we failed?"

"Are you always so pessimistic?" I asked her, shuffling closer to the fire.

"No. I'm just making conversation."

"Ahh…"

"D'you know, you're the only friend I've had in years?" She said out of the blue.

"I guess you're my only friend too…" I realised.

"We can thank the Master for that."

"Yeah…"

There was another long silence.

I soon found myself looking over Vixen in great detail, watching the fire's glow against her magnificent deep blue fur, and the sparkle in her eyes. I was mesmerized.

I also noticed she was looking back.

Our eyes met and I looked away. I felt an emotion wash over me that was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

"So, um… I guess we're going to be here a long time…" I broke the silence nervously.

"Yeah… I think I'm going to try to get some sleep…" She replied.

"Good idea."

After a quick glance around the cave I soon realised the entire place was just the same hard, cold stone.

"Nothing to make a den with…" I thought aloud.

"The floor will do."

Without replying, I curled up on the floor, trying to get comfortable. I noticed Vixen nearby, trying to do the same, with very little success. Eventually she stood back up and came over to me. I looked up at her.

"Do you mind?"

I shook my head. I had no idea what she was going to do, so I had no objections.

Carefully, she laid down, facing away from me, her back to my front. Slowly, she snuggled backwards.

"That's better." She sighed happily, "Thanks Blue."

"No problem." I was glad she couldn't see my face.

"Good night." She replied softly.

I watched her, as her breathing slowly grew deeper and slowed as she fell into a deep sleep. Her bush tail moved as she slept, in the same graceful and delicate fashion she did. It stopped when it found my own, and the two entwined.

I listened as she drew breath. It was strangely calming to me.

I raised my paw and placed it palm down on top of hers, my arm draped over her protectively. I closed my grasp, holding her hand gently.

"Good night Vixen." I whispered into her ear.

I was asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Mummy! There's a visitor at the door!" 

"Hang on…" came the reply.

A new, larger figure appeared at the den entrance.

"Vixen?" I was confused.

"What the…" she seemed surprised to see me.

"Mummy, what's going on?" a very small Digimon resembling Vixen appeared by her leg.

"Go back inside." She told the child. He soon vanished, "Who are you?" she demanded once the little one was out of earshot.

"It's me, Blue." I told her.

"You can't be Blue. You can't be here." She seemed alarmed.

"Vixen, what's going on? I was asleep in the cave at the mountains a moment ago… now I'm here…"

She ran at me, pulling me into a hug. I was a little surprised.

"It is you." She sobbed, "Only you could know about the cave… But how…?"

"What do you mean, "How"?"

She pulled away from me, stepping backwards, "I haven't seen you in four years, since we stopped working for the Master."

"Stopped? We only just started…"

She looked at me blankly.

"We joined up a day ago…" I tried to jog her memory.

"Oh my god… It's the dream!" her hand went over her mouth.

"What?"

"The next morning, after we spent the night in the cave, you told me about a dream where you talked to me… You said it was real… I guess I was right to believe you…"

"A dream? I'm asleep?"

"No, and yes."

I was most definitely confused.

"Look, it doesn't matter how… I'm glad to see you again…" she smiled.

"But I only just fell asleep…"

"Still over your head… It'll all make sense when you wake up."

"Understand what?"

"What's happening."

"What is happening… and why are you so surprised to see me?" I demanded.

"It's been four years since I last saw you."

"Four years?"

"Yes. You… went away."

"Where?"

"Away." She said forcefully.

"Mummy…" The little one appeared again.

"What is it Blue?"

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure."

He left again.

"You're son's called Blue?"

"Yeah… I named him after his daddy." She smiled.

"How many Digimon do you know called Blue?" I questioned. She had found a mate called blue?

"I've only ever known one…" she smiled sadly, "And he died four years ago."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I sat bolt upright. A shiver ran down my spine.

Vixen slowly sat up and turned to face me, "What's wrong?"

"Just a dream." I tried to shake it off.

"Tell me about it?"

Without hesitation I told her, holding back only the part of the child and of my death. Only I needed to worry about that.

"I think we should get moving now that it's morning again." Vixen suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed.

I looked towards where the fire had been, not even smouldering embers now.

When we reached the cave entrance we could see what the storm had done. The snow was thick and deep, thought the sun was out and shining.

"This should be no problem." I declared. After all, this was our climate.

"How do we get through?" Vixen asked me.

"Through? You've never been near snow before, have you?"

"No." She looked down, seemingly embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We can just walk over it."

I took a step out onto the snow. My foot stayed on top as if it were rock solid. I took a few more steps, leaving the shallowest of imprints in the snow.

I turned to face her, "Come on!"

Uncertainty crossed her face as she reluctantly took a step.

"Hey, it works!" She hadn't sunk, despite the snow being quite deep.

I waited patiently for her to catch up with me, watching her as she marvelled at every step she took.

"How can we do this?" She asked me.

I walked with her, "I don't know… I think it's because this should be our natural environment."

"That'll be why I can't feel the cold." She realised, "But why didn't I burn up in the desert?"

"Because the same mechanism that keeps us warm can also keep us cool in the reverse climate."

Leaning down whilst she walked, Vixen scooped up some snow in her paw. She closed her fist around it, and then opened it again.

"This snow's amazing… It holds together like this, yet it falls like dust…"

Picking up some snow myself, I rolled it into a ball. I presented it to her, "Snowball."

"What's it for?"

I grinned.

My snowball flew, hitting Vixen in the snout.

"Hey!" She protested angrily.

"Sorry." I apologised, "I was only…"

Bam!

I was hit.

I wiped the remnants of the snowball off of my face. Vixen was giggling.

"You asked for it now…"

Scooping up as much snow as I could, I made a big snowball. Vixen's look changed to one of horror.

"No, Blue, no!" She ran.

"Yes, Vixen, yes!" I grinned, giving chase.

She ran, twisting and turning, trying to get away from me, but I managed to keep up.

Vixen ran past a rock, and that's when I saw it. There was a hole, simply hanging in mid-air.

I stopped running.

"Vixen!" I called, "Come here, quick!"

"This had better not be a…" She stopped when she saw it, "What is that?"

"I don't know."

An idea struck me. I lifted my arm back, holding the snowball. As accurately as I could I threw the snowball at the hole. It simply hit where the hole was and vanished.

"Okay…"

The hole began to grow.

"That can't be good." Vixen stated.

I it grew I felt myself being physically pulled towards it. I managed to stay in place, but it was getting harder and harder as the hole grew, until I began to slide forwards across the snow.

I looked over to Vixen. She was being pulled faster than I was.

"Blue, help!" She cried.

I reached for her with one paw, holding a nearby rock to stop me from slipping. She was just out of reach.

Her body touched the hole, and, just like the snowball, she vanished.

"Vixen!" I looked down at the ground.

I looked back up at the hole, filled with rage, "Why prolong the inevitable?" I asked nobody.

Without a second thought, I ran at the hole. I dived forwards and I too vanished.

The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by a thick white fog.

"Blue, is that you?"

I turned around, and relief filled my body, "Vixen… where are we?"

"I don't know." She said honestly, "But it feels different."

I jerked my head sideways, "Someone else is in the fog."

"Maybe we should leave?"

"Which way?"

Vixen looked around, "Let's head towards the other person… Maybe they can help us?"

"Good thinking."

She began to walk into the fog.

"Wait, let me go first, then I can warn you if there's any danger…"

"I can take care of myself." She objected.

"I know, it's just…"

"Just what?"

I was thinking how to express myself without sounding sexist.

"You are female, and I am male. It's my duty to protect you."

"That's sweet of you." She smiled.

I guessed that was okay, or at least the best I could have done, as she let me lead. After the incident a few minutes ago with the hole, I wasn't taking any chances.

As we headed into the fog in search of our unknown companion the fog around us didn't seem to change in density. It remained as thick as ever. There was no way to tell whether we were heading towards the edge, or simply going in deeper.

I did notice one thing, "There are more… creatures… in the fog."

Vixen concentrated for a second, "I can hear four of them."

"I can hear voices…" I whispered.

"What are we up against?" A young, male voice asked.

"It says unknown." Came the reply from a young female.

"Great… Our Digimon are fighting blind."

"Did you hear that?" Vixen asked me.

I nodded, "Humans…" I sneered.

Before Vixen could stop me, I broke into a run. Soon enough I could hear Vixen behind me.

I ran towards the voices. Soon enough, two small figures became visible in the mist. They were young humans, but I didn't care. Nothing could stop me.

The humans saw me.

"Ahh!" The male yelled. I could see fear in him.

Then, before I knew what had happened, I was sent flying to the ground. I slowly stood up, wiping my own blood from my lip. Between the humans and I stood a yellow creature, very similar to Vixen. She wasn't as beautiful as Vixen, I thought, but she was still quite stunning.

My emotions masked my thoughts as I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you?" I demanded of the yellow fox.

"I am Renamon, and the last thing you will ever see."

"That is an awfully big assumption." Vixen stepped up behind me.

For a brief moment, fear flashed through Renamon's eyes. It was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared.

"Two of them?" The female human asked rhetorically.

"What are they?" The male asked her.

"They appear to be… Blue… Renamon…"

"Renamon, you need a hand?" The male asked.

"Keep Guilmon as backup." She responded, "Just on the rare possibility that I may actually need…"

She was cut short as Vixen swiped her legs from under her with a single kick.

She hit the floor with an "Oof!"

"You," Vixen looked down on her, "Are too arrogant."

"You underestimate me." The yellow fox retorted.

"And you underestimate us." I said.

"We shall see…" She jumped to her feet and ran at Vixen.

Vixen leapt into the air and over Renamon's head.

"Need any help?" I asked Vixen.

"No, I can handle this."

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled.

Vixen simply guarded, the shards bouncing harmlessly off her pale blue gauntlets.

"Takato, let me help!" A juvenile voice pleaded.

"Renamon said she wanted to do this alone."

"But I want to help!"

The human sighed, "Okay boy, go help her."

I looked over to where Vixen and Renamon were fighting. It was a very even bout, and I couldn't let this red lizard get involved.

I stepped in front of him, blocking his path, "Stop right there."

He tilted his head to the side.

I glared back at him.

"Please let me past."

I was a little shocked. I hadn't expected him to ask me to move, most Digimon would have just tried to move me.

"I can't let you." I replied.

"But I need to help Renamon!" He protested.

He was obviously quite young…

He stepped to the side, trying to go around me. I stepped into his way. He went to the other side, and I did do.

"Please move." He pleaded.

"No."

I saw anger and frustration building in him. He was going to attack.

"Pyro-Sphere!"

I jumped into the air, the attack missing me. I landed again, but he was there. He dived forwards, tackling me to the ground. We rolled along the ground, ending up in a heap. I ensured, when we did stop, that I had him pinned. He struggled, trying to escape, but I had him. I directed a punch to the side of his head whilst he was defenceless.

"Pyro-Sphere!"

"Huh?"

His attack exploded between us, sending me flying backwards and him in the other direction. With a groan, I hit the deck. Slowly standing up, I resumed the fighting stance. HE was a few meters in the other direction, doing the same.

"Guys?" I looked to the side. Renamon and Vixen were stood side by side. They weren't fighting.

"What's going on?" I addressed Vixen.

"We… Had a change of heart…"

I looked at Guilmon, and he looked at me. We both looked back towards the ladies.

"What do you mean?"

"We decided we were too evenly matched."

I noticed the fog was beginning to clear.

The human girl appeared from somewhere, "Renamon?" She looked towards the golden fox, and then at Vixen, "What's going on?"

"Deja-Vu." I whispered.

Renamon stepped forwards towards the human girl, "Rika, we were evenly matched… I cannot fight such a worthy opponent and hope to win…"

The human girl didn't reply.

"Guys?" It was the other human.

"Takaomon!" Guilmon tackle hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" The human girl asked us.

Vixen shot me a look that told me not to start trouble.

"We are here by accident." I answered through gritted teeth.

"Where is here?" Vixen asked, looking around.

"This is Tokyo." Renamon answered.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was later that day, and the humans, having decided we were friendly, had then tried to decide where to let us stay. We had ended up at the girl, Rika's, house. We were in her room with Renamon.

"I'm off for some tea now. I'll see what I can bring back for you."

"Thank you." Vixen said.

She looked at me, then elbowed me in the chest, "Off… Thank you."

She left the room.

"If we want their help in getting back, we need you to be friendly!" She said angrily.

"You don't like humans, do you?" Renamon observed.

"No I don't."

"Eh… neither did I, once. But they're surprisingly decent."

"I like humans with Digimon even less…"

"Why?"

"It is because of one bunch of "chosen" that my first master was betrayed and deleted."

"So you're stereotyping all of them? The entire human race?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"You should make it a rule to get to know someone before you judge them. Not all the members of a group are the same."

"Give me an example." I demanded.

"Us." The reply came from Vixen, "We're the same, and yet, in so many ways, very, very different."

"Try to be open minded." Renamon suggested.

They had a point.

"I see my fault… I will try to correct it."

"That's the best we could ask for." Vixen smiled, "So… what now?"

"What do you mean, "What now"?" Renamon asked.

"What do we do now?" I clarified.

Renamon seemed to think, "How about a little "Q and A"?"

"Fire away." Vixen seemed more than happy to oblige.

"Okay, what are you two doing here?"

"We're scouts." Vixen explained.

"We're here by accident." I added.

"Fair enough… What are you scouting for?"

"Skilled fighters to pair up and fight for the Master." I told her.

"Pair up?"

"Yes. The Master puts his recruits in pairs, making them stronger."

"You mean you're not mates?"

"No." Vixen answered. I could have sworn I heard disappointment in her tone.

"Why do people keep assuming we're…?"

"Usually a pair of the same species only pairs up to mate, that's why." Renamon said like I was dense.

"Enough of your questions." I growled, "Now it's our turn."

"Why do you have a human friend?" Vixen asked.

"She's my Tamer. She trains me, gives me food and shelter, and she cares for me." She looked me in the eye. I looked away.

"Blue, could you leave the room please? I want to have a private chat with Renamon." Vixen requested.

"Sure." I teleported out of the room, just outside the door.

"Is he always that cold?" I heard Renamon ask through the door.

"Nah, he's only like this until you get to know him. He's actually quite sweet."

I decided I would stay next to the door.

"You like him, don't you?" I could hear Renamon's smile in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Vixen asked innocently.

"You _know_ what I mean." Renamon emphasized the word know.

There was a short silence.

"A bit."

My heart missed a beat.

"But…?" Renamon heard the frustration in Vixen's voice.

"But I don't think it would work…I don't think he'd ever truly open up to anyone enough to love them back." She sounded sad.

Now my heart sank. I was hurting her in the worst way possible, and in doing so, I was hurting myself.

"Anyway," Renamon asked, "What did you want to ask me?"

"I didn't. I was just stopping Blue from doing anything drastic." Vixen admitted, "No offence, but if he lost it, you'd be toast."

"He does seem to be quite tough, but not very smart."

"Actually, he is smart, it's just his anger and hatred can get in the way of rational judgement very easily."

I pulled my ear away from the door and turned around.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. I quickly teleported back inside the room.

"Blue? Why are you here?" Vixen demanded.

"Shh! Someone's coming." I warned.

Not wanting to be discovered, the three of us phased out.

A girl, not Rika, entered the room. She looked about the same age as Rika, but she was a little shorter. Her hair was brown, cut to about shoulder length, and her eyes were dark brown.

"Renamon?" She looked around.

Renamon reappeared, "Hello."

"I wondered where you'd gone!" The girl smiled.

"I was hiding." She turned away from the girl, "It's okay guys, she knows about Digimon."

Vixen and I reappeared. I wasn't so sure why we hid in the first place…

"This is Suzie." Renamon introduced us to the girl, "She's a family friend."

"Hi." She said.

"Suzie, this is Vixen."

"Hi." Vixen shook her hand.

"And this is Blue."

She shook my hand. It wasn't as bad as I had thought.

"Hello." I said, without emotion.

"Wow, they look a lot like you." Suzie spoke to Renamon.

"They are a male and female BlueRenamon." She explained, "Similar to me in many ways."

"I can see." Suzie smiled, "I like the colour of your fur." She said to me.

"Thank you."

Rika burst into the room loudly.

"Suzie, don't run off like that! I had to stop your parents from running after you!"

"And?"

"What would happen if they saw these three?" Rika demanded.

"Rika and Suzie don't always see eye to eye." Renamon explained to Vixen and I.

"But they didn't" Suzie said.

"But they could have!" Rika pointed out.

"But they didn't." Suzie repeated.

Rika mumbled under her breath. She turned to Renamon, "Dinner's late. If I give you the money, and you get pizza?"

"Sure."

"Great." Rika grabbed Suzie, "Let's go."

The three of us Digimon were left alone.

"So…" Renamon picked up some paper and a few circle shaped metal pieces off the top of a nearby chest of drawers. She picked up an object with numbers on it. I think it was a human phone. Renamon pressed a few digits and then held it to the side of her head, "I don't suppose either of you two has ever had pizza before?"

We both shook our heads. We hadn't even heard of a pizza before.

"Oh, you're in for a treat." Renamon smiled.

I was now trying to picture what a pizza looked like. What sort of earth animal was it? Well, if another Renamon liked it, then it must have been okay to eat.

"Hello?" Renamon spoke into the object with numbers on it, "I'd like to order three medium pepperoni pizza's please… yeah…yeah… could you drop them off near the fountain by the park? The money will be there… thanks."

She put it down.

"We'd better get to the park." Renamon informed us.

So we teleported out of there.

The park, from what I could see, was a bunch of clearings amongst a large wooded area in the middle of a human city. The clearing we were nearest to had a large concrete fountain in the middle.

We were in the trees, literally, hiding in the higher branches. Renamon had placed some of the human money on the edge of the fountain.

We watched closely.

"Now we just wait." Renamon instructed.

Soon enough a human appeared, carrying three boxes in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. He read the piece of paper, shrugged, then placed the boxes down on the floor and took the money. He promptly left.

We emerged from the trees and took a box each. I opened mine. Inside was a round orangey-brown… thing… with smaller red circles on top.

"Is this a pizza?" I asked.

Renamon was already eating hers. She nodded.

I looked over to Vixen. She was in the process of taking a bite out of it.

With a shrug, I did so too.

My teeth bit into it, and the sensations! Oh, it was amazing: hot, crunchy, soft, runny, and all the flavours!

"This is amazing!" I declared, quickly chowing down. Soon there was little sign that the pizza had ever existed.

I hadn't noticed, but Vixen and Renamon had finished theirs too. We sat on the grassy floor, leaning back against the concrete outer rim of the fountain.

"You still think humans are all bad?" Renamon asked me.

"They have their good points." I replied.

"You've changed your mind." Vixen pointed out.

"You females, and that pizza, are very persuasive."

"You can't beat human food." Renamon sighed.

I shuffled around a bit so that I could lie back on the grass. I watched the clouds sail slowly through the sky. It had been many years since I had done that.

"What are you doing?" Vixen asked.

"Just watching the clouds."

"Why?"

"Because it's been ages since I last took the time to do it."

"Oh." She seemed satisfied.

I watched the skies intently. I noticed a small dot moving in front of one of the clouds.

"What's that?" I pointed up.

It was getting bigger and bigger, obviously getting closer to us. As it fell it appeared to slow down.

I couldn't get a good luck at it because the sun was in my eyes. It hit the ground hard, sending up a little cloud of dust. We watched closely as the dust began to settle.

"Verachtumon?" He was stood in the middle of a large crater.

"Ah, the BlueRenamon… The Master wants you to return at once. You've been gone for over a week. He is not happy."

"But we've only been gone two days!" Vixen objected.

_Time distortion_ I thought.

"You must return."

Before we could even think about speaking we were back in the Digital world. To be more precise, kneeling in the main chamber of the Master's lair.

"You two have failed me." Came his voice from behind us, "I ask that you recruit for me, and then you go off to the human world!"

"But we…" I tried to say.

"Silence!" He bellowed, "I have no time for your excuses! You have proven yourselves unworthy!"

"Now just a minute!" Vixen stood up angrily.

"I did not give you permission to move!" The Master stepped into view.

"No, you didn't."

"Then get back down!" He roared.

"No. You will listen to what I have to say."

I couldn't help but admire her courage.

Without warning, the Master grew to three times his original size, his eyes glowed a deep crimson red. With one huge muscular arm he reached forwards and picked Vixen up by her throat.

"You dare to tell me what to do?!"

Vixen was struggling for breath. She desperately tried to pull his fingers from around her neck.

Without thinking, I was up in a flash, "Release her!" I snarled.

The master turned his head to look at me. He simply laughed.

"Blue Storm!" I attacked.

The attack hit him full force in the back, enough to obliterate most champion level Digimon. But he didn't even have a scratch. He did, however, drop Vixen. Unfortunately he turned on me.

He threw his arm sideways, and I flew across the room like a Rag doll.

"Oof!" I hit the ground hard and my wind left me.

"Blue!" I heard Vixen call.

I looked up, the Master towering over me, about to destroy me. He pulled back his arm, ready to deliver the finishing punch. He threw it.

From nowhere, Vixen appeared, standing between the Master and I, her eyes closed. She would slowly be destroyed.

The Master had stopped. I looked at him to find him smiling.

"You have passed the second test." He spoke calmly, returning to his smaller size.

"What?!" I shrieked, "That was a test?"

"Yes, you are both willing to die for the other… You have passed."

This guy was weird.

And no I doubted if I was on the right side.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I called you back here because I need you to be part of the invasion force." The master informed us.

"Which part?" I asked.

"The Generals. I now have enough recruits to invade the human world, and I'm letting the most powerful Digimon play the part of general."

"What exactly do we have to do?"

"As a pair, you will command a small fraction of my invasion force. You will attack and occupy a specific part of the human world."

"Which part?" Vixen asked.

"Japan."

The doors of the chamber suddenly opened. The small Verachtumon entered, "Master, we may have a problem."

The Master sighed, "I'll sort it."

He began to walk towards the doors.

"Oh, you will stay inside the castle until the invasion. You will have a room to share. Just ask around and you will find it."

He left.

"We have to stay in?" Vixen sounded distressed.

"I'm not planning to." I told her.

The Phantomon that had led us around earlier entered the room.

"Excuse me Mr and Mrs BlueRenamon…!"

"Miss." Vixen corrected.

"Sorry, Miss." Phantomon apologised, "I'm here to show you to your living area."

I turned to Vixen, "Shall we go see our new home?"

"Unless you've anything better to do?"

"Nope."

"Let's go then…"

Phantomon led us through the fortress. Every so often we would run into another pair of Digimon. It was strange.

I found myself thinking bout my earlier uncertainty. I knew that it was there because of the Master – thing he had done or said, and the way he had reacted to certain situations.

"Blue, something wrong?"

I looked up at her; the concern on her face was as clear as it had been in her voice.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled.

"Just in there." Phantomon pointed to a round opening in the wall.

"Thank you." Vixen said, but he was already gone, "Everyone around here's always disappearing!" She complained.

"We'll get used to it." I said. We ought to already be used to it. After all, we were BlueRenamon, "Come on."

I led the way into our room.

"Wow…" I was impressed.

"Look at this place!" Vixen was awed.

The entire room was made out to look like a natural den. It was amazing. Well, sure there were a few luxury items, but ignoring them, it could have easily passed for any den in the wild.

"What do you think?" I asked Vixen.

"Well, it could use a few homely touches, but other than that, it's great."

We looked around the room, taking in the detail. This place really was perfect.

"Hey, look! There's a note on the table." Vixen pointed.

Sure enough, on a small table, there was a small piece of paper.

"What's it say?" I asked.

Vixen picked it up and read aloud, "'Welcome to your new home. Please feel free to rearrange as you wish. I wanted to go for the 'natural' look, but in the end I just had to add a few extras. Anyway, settle in already.' It's signed by the Master."

"Well," I rubbed my paws together, "I'm going to sort out my bed." My bed being a very comfortable looking collection of grass, leaves and rags.

"Hey, there's only one bed!" Vixen realised.

"I think the Master's trying to say something." I mumbled.

"I guess we'll have to share."

"Yeah. It's big enough…" I smiled nervously.

"Well then, let's get sorting!"

It took the rest of the day to get that one minor thing sorted out, arranging things so the bed was just right. I knew that it was late and the sun had set. We didn't have a clock, but that was okay. We BlueRenamon have a very precise sense of time, mainly because, in the wild, time was everything – because, in the wild, time was everything. It meant the difference between getting a meal, or freezing to death trying.

"It's late." Vixen told me.

"I know." I replied, "But I'm not tired yet."

"Neither am I."

We were silent.

"I think I'll take a walk outside."

"But it's dark out." Vixen pointed out.

"I know." I headed for the exit.

"Mind if I come with you?"

I turned back around, "Sure, if you don't mind sneaking out."

"Un, Blue? We're BlueRenamon… we can just teleport outside."

"I know. I just want a bit of fun."

"Fair enough."

She followed me out of the den and into one of the main hallways. There was nobody in sight, so we headed back the way Phantomon had shown us.

"So, what do you think of things so far?" Vixen asked as we walked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at first I thought things were great, but now… I'm starting to question whether I'm on the right side."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, seeing Renamon in the human world, and the way that human cares for her… Why do we want to destroy that?"

"But I thought you didn't like humans still?" Vixen raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't. But seeing the human world, not through the eyes of an invader, but a neutral visitor… it's actually quite amazing.

"I see your point…"

"And I didn't like the way he grabbed you…" I added honestly.

"He didn't hurt me." She pointed out.

"But still…"

"I know."

What? What did she know? I was confused.

We came to where the corridor met the main entrance hall.

"Stay back against the wall." I told Vixen.

I looked around the corner of the wall, towards the guard station. There was one Tsukaimon.

"We need to get past him without being seen." I thought aloud.

"Why don't we just phase?" Vixen sighed.

"Because that's no fun!"

I looked around, hoping to find something that could help.

"Aha!"

I bent over, picking up a loose mosaic tile off the floor.

"What are you doing?" Vixen questioned me.

"Watch." I instructed.

I threw the little tile towards one of the other corridor entrances. It hit the floor with a clatter.

It got Tsukaimon's attention.

"Hello?" He headed towards the other corridor. His back was turned, and that was our chance.

"Run!" I whispered to Vixen.

Silently we ran across the hall towards the door, Tsukaimon still investigating the sound.

"Open the door." Vixen whispered to me.

As quickly as I could, I pulled the door open.

"Hurry, he's coming back!" Vixen warned.

I could hear his footsteps.

"Go!" I ordered, once the gap was wide enough for us to fit out of.

Vixen went through, and I followed, making sure the door closed silently.

Without saying a word, we ran into the trees, away from the dark, looming castle. We were only running for a minute or two before we broke into a clearing and stopped.

"That was… intense." I panted, holing my knees.

"It was fun…"

I nodded.

With a soft groan, I fell backwards so that I was laying face up on the grass.

"The stars are out." I realised.

Vixen decided to join me, laying down on my left. She looked up at the stars. There was silence whilst the two of us gazed. It was Vixen who finally broke it.

"What do you think they all mean?"

"All what?" I looked over to her.

"All the stars…" She didn't look away from them.

"Well," I looked back up at them, "it all depends on what you want them to mean. To some they mean mystery and intrigue. To others they're just dots."

"And you?" She asked.

"To me?" I paused, "Don't laugh, okay?"

"I won't. I promise." She made a cross over her chest with a finger.

"Well, to me they represent my dreams, my hopes…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're there eternally, burning with light and vigour. No matter what, they're always there, though some may fade and others form, they're everlasting."

"I never knew you thought like that…" I looked to her. She was looking back, the stars shining in her eyes. I could easily get lost there in that gaze, forever. I could see warmth, caring, admiration, and, for the briefest of moments, there was something else.

"What?" She asked me.

"I could get lost in your eyes. They're so beautiful, and they reflect what you feel in your soul."

I watched as a smile crossed her face. It was so sincere and caring that I couldn't help but smile too.

I suddenly felt her paw on mine. I closed my fingers around her paw, not wanting to ever let go.

"Look, Vixen," I spoke, "I need to tell you something…"

"Shh." She had rolled closer, placing a finger over my lips, "I know, me too."

She now moved so that she was on top of me. We simply looked at each other. Now I could feel the love in her soul, intoxicating to me; addictive.

Slowly we leaned closer towards one another, until our lips met with a passion that words cannot describe, with a love that can only be described without words.

And there, beneath the starlit sky, we made love.


	2. A Change Of Heart

A Change Of Heart

I awoke the next day with a yawn and a smile. I looked down to see Vixen asleep, hr head resting on my mane. I couldn't help but stroke her head lightly.

She began to stir, awaking and looking up at me.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning my love."

We exchanged a kiss before standing up.

"We should get back." I suggested.

"Can we teleport this time?"

"Yeah."

We needed to get back quickly. It was early morning, and we wouldn't be missed yet, but we needed to return. We had to return.

Instantaneously we were back in the den at the castle.

We hadn't been back five minutes before Phantomon appeared.

"Excuse me, Mr and Miss BlueRenamon."

"We moved towards him.

"Mrs." Vixen told him, smiling at me.

I smiled back.

Phantomon looked from her to me and back again, "Sorry, Mrs. The Master requests your presence."

"Okay, tell him we'll be there in a…"

Phantomon clicked.

"…bit."

We were back in the dark chamber – the Master's chamber.

_Doesn't anybody walk around here?_ I thought.

The Master stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello you two." He began happily, "I have a message for you: the invasion will begin today. I want you two to start on your battle plans as soon as you get to the human world."

"Um, sir… we can't… we can't fight for you." I stuttered.

I felt Vixen take my hand, making me feel a bit more confident.

He looked at me, but I couldn't read his emotions.

"It is as I suspected." He said.

I felt confused.

"Why the confusion? I knew you would not fight."

"Then why train us up?"

"I thought I could change your mind, but I can see your doubts, and your suspicion."

"You can read my mind?"

"Yes." He laughed, "And your newfound mate's."

He began to grow in size gradually.

"I know that she now plans to warn the humans, which I cannot allow."

"How will you stop us?" I asked with false arrogance.

"I will simply kill you both." He stated bluntly, "But I will kill your mate first." He stepped forwards.

I could feel Vixen tremble. She was scared. I squeezed her hand gently to reassure her.

I moved forwards between the Master and Vixen, "I cannot let you hurt her."

This felt familiar.

"You know that you cannot defeat me." The Master pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I won't try." I said defiantly.

"So be it." He dismissed my threat, "I will take pleasure in your destruction, though only a little."

He drew his arm back, and then hit me with surprising force. I fell to the floor, winded.

"You will still watch the female die."

I watched as he approached her, knowing full well I couldn't help her.

He pulled his arm back once again, preparing to punch with knuckles each the size of my own fist.

In an instant, a moment of pure clarity, I could see what I had to do.

Concentrating, I drew on all the energy that I could muster. I could feel the force flowing through me. I channelled it as best as I could, hoping my plan would work.

A fraction of a second before the Master hit Vixen I unleashed the power. In an instant Vixen and I were back in the fog. We were once again in the human world.

"Vixen?" I turned around, looking for her, "Vixen?!"

Panic began to set in. Had I failed?

"Vixen!"

"Blue, I'm over here!"

I ran towards her voice, and soon enough I found her. She was on her knees, crying.

"Vixen, what's wrong?" I asked her softly.

"He was so close…" She whimpered.

I knelt in front of her, pulling her into a hug. She had been shaken by the ordeal, "Shh, it's okay. We're safe now."

I heard a snap to our right. We both looked.

"Blue? Vixen? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Renamon." I stood up, helping Vixen to her feet, "Get your friends together. We've got some bad news."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We were in the park, near what Renamon referred to as "Guilmon's house". There were eight of us there; Rika, Renamon, Takato and Guilmon, who we'd met already. There was also a boy called Henry and a Terriermon who we hadn't met, and then there was Vixen and I.

Together, Vixen and I warned them of the upcoming invasion.

"So this Master, who you used to work for, is planning to invade earth?" Rika clarified.

"Yes." I nodded, "We were supposed to be in charge of the Japanese invasion force, but decided we didn't want to fight. So, The Master tried to kill us."

"Why _did_ you change your mind?" Terriermon asked us.

"I'm not a pacifist, but I didn't want Vixen to get hurt in any battles. Besides, we have friends here."

"So, what do we know about this invasion force?" Takato asked us.

"How many Digimon are in it?" Rika directed her question at me.

"I'm not certain, but I think a few hundred pairs?"

"We can't fight that many." Henry sighed.

"Maybe we can." Vixen got excited.

"Huh?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Look," She began, "Where did the Master get his army from?"

"He made it up from evil Digimon, but how does that…"

It clicked…

"Oh… OH! You're a genius!" I kissed her.

"Eh? What?" Takato asked.

"There are thousands of good Digimon he didn't recruit!" I pointed out, "That's out army!"

"What if they don't want to join?" Renamon inquired.

"They'll have to," I put it bluntly, "Or both worlds are in trouble."

"Um…" Takato raised his hand, "How do we recruit that many Digimon?"

"Ah… Well…" I was stumped.

"I can help there." Vixen stepped forwards, "I have an old friend who may be able to help us. If we can find him, that is…"

"Well, we'd better hurry then." I pointed out, "Time's going faster in the Digital world. Out defect will buy us some time, but maybe only a human week at best."

"Shouldn't we warn the world?" Rika asked.

"Only as a last resort. We should try to win this battle before they get a chance to attack humanity as a whole."

"Well, it sounds like we have a plan." Renamon smirked.

"Right." I nodded, "Vixen and I will go find her friend. You guys stay here in case any of the Master's invading Digimon decides to show up. We'll be back before you know it."

A sudden beeping sound filled the air.

I watched Rika reach for her belt. She looked at a small device, which I figured was some sort of Digivice.

"Ah, our first visitor."

"Let's go." Takato said.

The group of six left.

"Well, I guess I'll be taking us?" Vixen asked.

"You'll have to. I don't have a clue where we're going." I pointed out.

"Okay then. Hold on."

Vixen took my hand and the world around us instantly began to change. I blinked, and the next thing I knew we were in some form of temple. I could tell this from the markings on the walls - prophecies and other predictions. There wasn't a door though.

I looked to Vixen, "You okay? You look a little queasy…"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She took a few deep breaths.

I nodded, "So, where's your friend?"

"You see that rope on the wall?" She pointed.

"Yes?"

"Pull it once."

I shrugged and headed over to the wall. I yanked on the rope, but nothing happened.

"What's this supposed to do?"

"Try again. You'll know when it's worked."

I pulled the rope again, a bit harder than before. Still nothing. I gave it three really hard tugs, but to no avail.

"What am I doing wrong?" I asked, "I'm pulling it as hard as I can…" I then realised, "oh."

I pulled on the rope gently.

Dong!

"Well done, you're learning." Vixen smiled.

"Now what?"

"We wait." Vixen told me.

We didn't have to wait for long. There was a sudden burst of intense light, and a large Digimon appeared.

"Hello Azulongmon." Vixen spoke.

"Vixen?" He seemed surprised, "I wasn't expecting you so soon." He looked at me, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh yes, sorry." She apologised, "This is Blue, my mate."

"So, you finally found someone?"

"Yeah."

"Glad to hear it." The old dragon smiled warmly.

I looked towards Vixen, hoping to remind her why we were there. I guess it worked.

"Listen, Azulongmon, we're here because we need your help."

"Ah yes." He nodded, "The Master."

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"The other Guardians and I have been watching him. Now, you want us to help you raise an army against him?"

"Yes." Vixen nodded.

"It is a good job we already started."

"You have an army? Why haven't you stopped the Master yet?" Vixen demanded.

"Because we want to fight him in the human world, where he is at his weakest. Unfortunately we don't know when the invasion was to begin, so we kept our forces hidden in the Digital World to keep them strong. All they need now are leaders."

He looked at us hopefully.

"We may as well." Vixen interpreted his meaning.

"Good. You must return to the humans now to prepare. I'll contact you soon, when we start moving our army."

There was another flash of light, and, as quickly as he had arrived, the great Guardian Digimon was gone.

"Even the good guys just vanish." I mumbled.

"That was a stroke of luck." Vixen pointed out.

"I know. Let's go back and help the others."

"Can you take us back? I don't feel up to it."

"Okay."

All of the travelling between worlds must have been tiring her out, so I took us back.

We were once again in the fog, which accompanied an appearance into the human world.

A loud roar caught my attention.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Vixen.

"Yeah." She sounded a bit groggy.

I listened, hearing the roar of a battle.

"Come on." I took her hand and ran, practically dragging her through the mist.

Soon enough we found the fight. It was Kyubimon, and she was up against a Babamon, mega level.

"We've got to help her!" Vixen cried.

"How? We're only rookie level."

"Well, she's only champion! Come on, we've got to try!"

I knew she was right.

"Empress Haze!" Babamon attacked.

Kyubimon dived out of the way, just in time.

"Need a hand?" I asked.

"If you could." Kyubimon answered.

"Leave it to us. We'll sort it out."

I phased out, reappearing next to Babamon.

"Hello." I grinned.

"Huh?"

I quickly delivered a barrage of kicks and punches to Babamon's abdomen. It proved to be quite unsuccessful.

The Mega simply flung out its arm, sending my flying. Still, with a little twist, I managed to land on my feet.

I ran at the monster, leaping into a flying kick. Unfortunately my unsuspecting opponent turned out to be not so unsuspecting. Acting fast, Babamon grabbed my leg, swung me around once and let me go. I flew face first into the dirt.

I looked up to see Kyubimon, "Didn't work, huh?"

"No." I groaned.

I realised something.

"Where's Vixen?"

The two of us looked around.

"There!" Kyubimon indicated.

I looked. Vixen was no more than ten meters away from Babamon, her back turned. She seemed totally out of it.

Babamon saw her.

I was on my feet in an instant, "Vixen!"

I watched in horror as Babamon charged up an attack. Vixen was doomed, and I couldn't help her.

I felt rage fill my mind and soul. And then, energy.

"BlueRenamon Warp Digivolved to…"

My body began to twist and morph, forming my new shape.

"MegaCelestrimon!"

It was done. I now looked like a Taomon, only wearing a dark, midnight blue suit with silver stars on. I was also a Mega.

I broke into a run, diving towards Vixen and managing to block the oncoming attack.

"What the…" Babamon hadn't been expecting this. I could hear its thoughts, my psychic powers magnified in this form.

"Blue Fox Helix!" four blue coloured fox spirits flew at my opponent.

"Interesting… Like Taomon with modified Sakuyamon attacks." I heard Kyubimon's thoughts.

I watched as the spirits tormented my opponent, weakening the evil creature. Eventually they faded, leaving a weak and panting Babamon.

"No mercy." I growled, "Arctic Orb!"

I raised my hands into the air, summoning up the energy needed for my attack. A small blue ball appeared in the space between my hands. I grabbed it with both hands and threw it at Babamon. It hit her and simply vanished.

"Hah! It failed" Babamon gloated.

I grinned and shook my head, "No."

I clapped my hands and Babamon literally exploded into data. I let it dissipate. I didn't need it.

I DeDigivolved back to my original form.

"Well done." Kyubimon congratulated me before shimmering in a bright light and returning back to Renamon.

I bowed my head.

"Vixen!" I remembered.

I looked around and found her stood to the side. I walked over to her.

"Well done Blue." She smiled weakly.

"Vixen, what's wrong?" U knew something was up.

"Nothing. I just feel a little tired, that's all."

"You sure that's all?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about…"

She stopped mid sentence. She seemed to sway for a moment, trying to get her balance, until her eyes closed and she fell forwards. I caught her easily in my arms. She had fainted.

I laid her down on her back gently.

"Vixen?" I shook her lightly.

She didn't stir, but she was still breathing.

Softly, I scooped her up into my arms.

"Renamon, we need to get her some help. Something's not right."

"Let's find the others first, they'll know what to do." She suggested.

"Where are they anyway?"

"Fighting another battle. I sensed a more powerful presence and came here to confront it."

"I bet Rika's worried." I said.

"She won't be happy with me, but I had to do this."

"Can you take us to them?" I asked.

"Sure, follow me."

As fast as we could, we left the already dissipating fog. We seemed to be in the park. Renamon led me through a small wooded area. The others were on the other side, battered and bruised, but they were all there.

Rika noticed Renamon, "Renamon! There you are!"

She ran to her partner, hugging her. Renamon hugged her back.

"Don't scare me like that." I heard Rika whisper.

"I went to fight another Digimon." Renamon said so that everyone could hear.

"It was a Babamon – Mega level." I stepped forwards.

"Blue here Warp Digivolved and beat it."

Only then did anyone notice I was carrying Vixen.

"Is she okay?" Takato asked.

"I don't know. We need to get her some help though." That was all I knew.

"There's a doctor I know of who treats Digimon. He's the only non-Tamer who truly knows about Digimon, I think." Rika offered.

"Can you take us to him?" I requested.

"Sure, it's about three minutes from here."

"I can take them." Renamon offered.

"We'll stay here and save the world" Henry sighed.

"I'm going with you." Rika told Renamon.

"Okay." Renamon picked Rika up, "Let's go."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We hid in an alleyway, the three of us Digimon, whilst Rika left us to get the doctor. From where we were we could see her cross the road, walking up to the front steps of a rather large house.

She knocked on the door a couple of times. When the door finally opened an old human man with grey hair stepped into view. He seemed surprised yet pleased to see Rika. They talked for a bit until he invited Rika inside. She waved back for us to follow her. We teleported into the living room of the house where Rika and the doctor were waiting. He didn't seem at all surprised by our sudden appearance.

"Ah, is this our patient?" He stepped towards Vixen who I still held in my arms.

"Can you help her?" I begged him.

"Lay her down on the sofa."

I did as he asked, ensuring she'd be comfortable.

The human doctor pulled out a black suitcase from under the sofa and took out a stethoscope. He placed it on her thorax.

"Hmm." His old brow wrinkled.

I watched as he did a few more tests on her.

"Well doc?" I asked.

"I can't find anything physically wrong with her, which would simply suggest low blood sugar. But…"

"There's always a but."

"But I would like to do an ultra scan. I believe I could hear a slight heart murmur."

A heart murmur? How could she have a heart murmur?

"Okay."

"Good. Can you bring her down to the basement?"

I picked her up, willing to carry her around the entire human world if I had to, "Just lead the way."

"Follow me."

He led me down a flight of stairs and into a large room. There were seats around the walls and back to back in the middle. It looked like a waiting room.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

"This is my surgery. I'm a vet."

"Oh."

We entered one of the many rooms branching off the waiting room. The door had a sign on it reading 'diagnosis'.

There was a large machine in the middle of the room with a screen. It was on the opposite side of a bed to us.

"Lay her on her back." He instructed me.

Whilst I busied myself carefully placing Vixen on the bed he turned the great machine on. I pulled up a nearby chair and sat by the bed. The doc held a part of the machine and brought it towards Vixen.

I held her hand, hoping on some level she knew I was there.

Maybe I was wrong.

To my amazement she opened her eyes.

"Hey." I said softly with a smile.

"Hi." She looked left to right, "Where am I?"

"In a surgery." I told her, "You fainted and I didn't know what to do."

"You may also have a heart murmur." The doctor reminded.

"Just lay there for a bit. He's going to do an ultra scan to check."

She didn't object, so the doc got on with what he was doing. He ran the machine up and down the length of her chest, watching the screen intently.

"Hmm…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't find anything wrong… I'm gonna do a full scan."

He moved the machine down the entire length of her body. A look of surprise crossed his face. He scanned again and rubbed his eyes.

"What? What is it?" Vixen asked.

"Um, how do I put this?"

"Just tell us!" I practically yelled.

He looked to Vixen, "You're pregnant."

I fell backwards off my chair.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Blue…Blue…" I heard a soft, far off voice.

I opened my eyes.

"Vixen?"

I sat up slowly, looking around. We were still in the diagnosis room.

Vixen backed away, giving me room to stand up.

"What happened?"

"This time, you fainted." Vixen smirked.

I thought back, "I'm gonna be a daddy…"

Vixen smiled warmly, "Yeah."

She kissed me.

"Ahem…" The doctor coughed.

"We should tell the others." I suggested.

Vixen turned to the doc, "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, just don't forget to eat, and don't over exert yourself!"

"That means no fighting." I told her.

"What? So when all those monsters appear and start kicking your butt, I can't come and save the day?"

"Nope." I grinned.

She laughed, "Am I still okay to phase and teleport?" She asked the doctor.

"You should be."

"Thank you for all your help. We are in your debt." I bowed, then teleported.

Renamon and Rika were still in the living room of the large house, awaiting our return. It was Rika who noticed me first.

"How is she?"

Vixen appeared next to me, "I'm fine."

"But we need to tell you and the others some news." I told them, "So we need to get back to them."

The doctor appeared from the basement, "I'll show you out." He escorted us to the door.

"Thanks again." Vixen said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Any time you need help, just contact me."

"We will." I assured him, "And if you ever need our help, just call us."

He nodded, "Well, bye then."

The three of us Digimon phased out of reality, leaving Rika to make her way back alone.

We didn't go far, the three of us Digimon appearing back in the alleyway to wait for Rika. She caught up with us soon enough. We could now return to the park.

"I wonder if they've had any trouble." Rika though out loud.

"Hopefully the invasion hasn't begun yet." Renamon said what we were all thinking.

"Speaking of invasion," I looked at Vixen, "I don't think you should fight."

"Aw, come on Blue." She protested, "I'm not an invalid!"

"But what if you faint again? And what if you're in battle when it happens?"

"Now that I know, I can prevent that from happening."

I didn't reply. I couldn't win this battle.

I noticed that Renamon was watching the two of us with curiosity. It was surprising how much detail her expression was revealing to me. She was getting close to figuring out what was going on.

Surprisingly the others were still in the same spot we had left them in. At least that meant that there had been no sudden appearances by evil Digimon. But was that bad or good?

"So?" Takato asked once we were in earshot. Guilmon was by his side.

Henry moved closer to us, Terriermon on his head.

"We have news." I stated simply.

"Spill!" Terriermon yelped.

"I'm pregnant." Vixen said proudly.

"Way to go!" Terriermon again.

"Congratulations." Renamon added.

Each one of the others gave us their congratulations as well.

"Well, now that's out of the way, anything happened here?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Takato suddenly realised, "The army arrived."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Henry sounded depressed, "Bad news."

"Why?" I asked, "What's up?"

"Turn around and see for yourself."

I turned around, and there stood less than one hundred small Digimon.

"Is this it?" I demanded.

"Yes." Henry answered.

"Where are the rest?"

"The Master found them. He destroyed them. Azulongmon saved all that he could."

I looked back to the tattered remnants of what would have been our army. They were battered, bruised and hurt, but I knew they were not yet beaten. Not yet.

"Okay then." I clapped my hands together and rubbed them, "Let's get training."

We didn't have any ideas as to when the Master and his forces would appear, so we had to make the most of the time that we had left.

We decided on a training rotor: Takato and Guilmon would help the recruits to improve their attack and defence, hopefully making our forces stronger. Henry and Terriermon were teaching ways to relax under pressure, and how to focus. Rika and Renamon worked on speed and evasion, as well as the occasional martial arts tip from Renamon. Vixen, reluctantly, taught battle tactics to those who wanted to help lead the defence. It took me a while to convince her not to expose herself to too much physical exertion, and I eventually got my way.

This left me to be the 'all rounder', helping wherever I possibly could.

We had to be careful how long we spent training because there was the possibility of an attack at any moment. Surprisingly things remained uneventful for a week.

It was the end of a long days training, exactly one week since the visit to the doctor. Vixen and I were sat in a tree, our legs hanging down below us, watching the sunset over the human city of Tokyo, holding hands. Her head was rest lightly on my shoulder.

"You know," I whispered into her ear, "This could be our last sunset."

She looked up at me, "You've said that every day this week."

"I know. It makes it all seem more romantic, knowing I could be spending my last few moments of existence here, with you."

She smiled lovingly at me before resting her head on my shoulder again. I felt her tail find my own, the two entwining.

I looked her over. There was very little sign she was carrying our child. That would change over the next few weeks, and we would share the whole experience, together.

The rules for things like this had always confused me. Even now they did. If we had remained in the Digital world until now, we would have had an egg to take care of. But, we were in the human world, so, I guess, human rules. But there is an exception to every rule, even if this wasn't it.

Huh, rules… Myotismon had once told me, long ago, that rules were made to be broken. But I had learned, over time, that rules aren't made to _be_ broken; they are made because they _can_ be broken. But that doesn't mean they have to…

I remember thinking, that night, of our future. In two human months, or maybe less, Vixen and I would have a child to love and to raise.

If we were still alive…

That night, the two of us slept peacefully, high up in the tree, hoping to get enough rest for another day's training. We had a long way to go.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I was back outside the den. It was the same one as before, but something felt different.

I knocked on the door.

A male BlueRenamon opened it. He was, I guessed, a bit younger than I. A young adult, both physically and mentally.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Is Vixen in?" I asked him politely.

"Hang on." He left the door.

A moment later Vixen appeared, "Yes?"

"Vixen?"

The Digimon I saw before me looked like she used to be the Vixen I knew. She looked older, and her blue fur had lost its magnificent shine, appearing slightly grey and dull.

"Blue? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

She pulled me into a hug.

"What's happened to you?" I asked once she had released me, "You're old."

She nodded with a slight smile, "It's been twenty years since I last saw you… I'm an old woman now."

"But Digimon don't truly age."

"We do, in this world."

I looked around, "Earth?"

"Home." She nodded.

"And was that your son?"

"Our son." She corrected, "He's quite a young gentleman, isn't he? He often visits me, especially now."

"What do you mean?"

She looked me in the eye, "Many reasons… Come in and see for yourself."

I followed her into the den. It looked just like the one we had in the castle.

Vixen led me into one of the side rooms.

I saw our son, Blue, sat on a sofa. There was a heavily pregnant Renamon laid with her head on his lap, sleeping. He stroked her head softly.

"Is that…?"

"No." Vixen knew what I was thinking, "She's the daughter of the Renamon we knew. She's called Rika, in honour of her Tamer…"

I didn't inquire further. It sounded as if it was something she didn't want to talk about.

"Blue?" Vixen spoke to our son, "This is… a friend of mine…"

He nodded a hello, so as not to wake his partner.

"Come," Vixen took my arm, "I need to talk with you."

We left the room, closing the round door behind us. Vixen went and sat down in a rocking chair. I sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Blue…" She sighed, "I'm dying…"

"What?!"

"My data can no longer remained configured in this world. I have maybe five days left, a week at most."

"But…' I thought frantically, "What if you go back to the Digital…"

"It would make no difference," She interrupted me, "My time is up. And I've had a good innings."

She stood up, walking towards a wall with photo's hanging on it. I stood up and followed her.

"I've seen a lot in my life, Blue, and I've done a lot. Some bad, some good, and some I regret, but I know I wouldn't change it."

I looked at the pictures. They showed an amazing life. Friends, both human and Digimon, sharing life with Vixen.

There was one of Vixen, me by her side. She was laid in a bed, holding a small version of herself and me, born in BlueRenamon form.

I saw another – just Vixen and I, watching the stars in the sky.

"At least I get to see our son start his own family. They'll return to the Digital world and spend an eternity together." She turned to me, "And when I die, I can spend my eternity with you, my love, as it was meant to be, and then I'll know it wasn't all in vain."

I saw a tear form in her eye, and then fall to the ground. But before it hit, I was gone.

I awoke back in the tree.

I now knew what I had to do, and how I had to prevent a future of hurt. I would stop it all.

But there, and then, beneath the starry sky, I cried.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Blue… Blue…" someone shook me gently.

"Ugh… just five more minutes Vixen…" I murmured.

I rolled over, and off the branch.

I fell the few feet to the ground, "Oof!"

Vixen dropped from the tree, standing beside me.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." I climbed painfully to my feet. I rubbed my banged forehead, "It's gonna leave a mark…" I sighed.

"Here, let me take a look." She insisted.

I removed my hand and knelt down. Vixen inspected the damage.

"It's okay – nothing vital damaged." She joked.

"It still hurts."

"Aww… let me kiss it better."

She planted a kiss on my forehead.

"It hurts here too." I said, pointing to my cheek.

She kissed it softly.

"And here." I pointed to the other one.

She kissed it again.

"Anywhere else?"

"Yeah, right here." I pointed to my lips.

With a smile she kissed me on the lips. I returned it with all the love I held for her.

"Mmm…" As we broke the kiss I held her by the waist. Lifting her into the air, I swung her around. She giggled happily until I stopped and put her down.

I took her hands in mine and rubbed my nose on hers, closing my eyes.

"Your lips taste gorgeous on a morning." I told her.

"I love you." She said.

I reopened my eyes and found myself staring into hers. That was the first time I had actually heard her say it.

"And I love you."

It was one of those moments in life where everything seemed so perfect, so peaceful. I was there, with my mate, my chosen, and we were expressing our love for one another. But, in an imperfect universe, perfection cannot exist for long.

"Ahh!" Vixen winced in pain.

"What is it?" I asked her worriedly.

"I don't know, it… Agh!" She rubbed her abdomen, "I think it's… Argh!"

I could see pain and fear in her eyes, and it made me begin to panic. But I did realise one thing…

Without an explanation, I picked her up as I had done when she fainted, and I teleported with only one destination in mind.

We materialised in the diagnosis room with the sonogram in it. The doctor was at a nearby desk, working.

He looked up, "What are you two doing here?"

I quickly laid Vixen down on the bed. The pain seemed to have stopped intensifying, but it was clearly still there.

"You've got to help her…" I pleaded, "Something's wrong."

He quickly came over to the bedside. He got the briefcase from under the bed and opened it. He withdrew a syringe.

"This will tingle, but it should ease the pain."

"W-will it… hurt our… c-child?" Vixen asked.

"No, it won't"

He injected it into her arm. Vixen relaxed almost immediately.

"Now, let's see what's wrong…"

He held the sonogram, as he had done last time, over Vixen's stomach area and looked at the screen. It was out of Vixen and my view, so we had no idea at all as to what was going on.

"How can that be possible?" He muttered.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Nothing." He told us.

"Then what just happened?" Vixen asked, somewhat shaken.

"Your child… there's nothing wrong with it… It's just…"

"Just what?!"

"It's developed surprisingly fast… If it continues like this… it'll be born within a week or two!"

"How can that be possible?" I demanded.

"I don't know." The doctor admitted, "What's the regular time period?"

"Three to four Digital months." Vixen enlightened him.

Suddenly, it clicked in my head, "That's it!"

Vixen and the doc looked at me strangely.

"_Digital _months!" I declared, "It's because of the time difference the Master has created. Two weeks here…"

"Is three months in the Digital world." Vixen finished as realisation struck.

"And because your child isn't born yet, it hasn't been exposed to this time frame yet, so its growth rate has defaulted to that of its natural world… amazing." The doc marvelled.

"But what was the cause of the pain?" I inquired.

"The pain Vixen felt will be because of her body trying to keep up with the child's. Hopefully, now she's adjusted, it won't happen again."

I smiled, relieved.

"That leaves one question…" Vixen stated, sitting up.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Why is the Master taking so long to appear? I mean, it must have been at least one Digital month since we left the Digital world."

"That's a very good question, and it needs to be answered." I sighed. We had to return to the Digital world, and we had to go as spies.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We left a message with the doc, telling the others where we had gone, and that they weren't to follow. I had been reluctant to let Vixen come with me, but in the end she got her way. I couldn't control everything she did, and I knew I shouldn't. At least this way I could keep and eye on her.

We appeared in the depths of the jungle of the Digital world.

"I was expecting the mountains." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." I took her hand, "Come on."

I led her through the dark undergrowth. We needed to be at the castle, but we had to arrive after dark, to avoid been seen by any of the guards.

"Hey." Vixen broke my track of thought, "Isn't this near the little town we passed through before we met DarkTyrannomon?"

I looked around, "Yeah, but something's different…"

We continued walking beneath the humid canopy. I kept my eyes forwards and my ears alert. Something felt strange…

"Blue, can you hear that?"

"What?"

"Anything."

I stopped and concentrated, listening closely. The entire jungle was mute.

"Where's all the noise?"

I didn't have an answer.

"There's a clearing up ahead." I spoke, "It's where the town is."

We headed for the town, knowing, after our last visit; we probably wouldn't be very welcome.

We broke into the sunlight.

"Oh god!" Vixen stepped backwards, he hand over her mouth.

"What happened here?" I whispered.

The entire area had been decimated, every building razed to the ground, the wooden buildings burnt, charred and snapped like matchsticks.

We stepped cautiously towards the nearest pile of wood.

"The saloon…" I heard Vixen whisper.

Suddenly the top planks began to move. Someone was still alive amidst this wreckage. As quickly as I could I began to help dig them out.

"Taipirmon?"

"You…" he wheezed.

I pulled him from the rubble and into the open.

"What happened here?" Vixen asked him gently.

"Your Master." He spat.

"No, he isn't… Did he do this?"

He nodded weakly.

"How?" I asked.

"An army… came… killed the others…" He panted, "No chance…"

"Is this the first attack?" I needed to know.

"No… first a village… Gazimon… wouldn't join him."

"He did this because they wouldn't fight for him?"

He nodded, "Massacre… absorb data."

"Where are they going?"

He pointed, "File city."

He blew into data.

I stood up slowly, "We have to get the army to the city."

"Why go there, when we're all right here?" a sinister voice asked.

Vixen and I turned on our heels.

There were a thousand Digimon lining the perimeter of the clearing, led by none other than the Master himself.

"Take them." The Master ordered with a grin of satisfaction.

Two pairs of BigMamemon approached us.

"Blue…" I heard Vixen whisper. I could hear fear in her voice.

"Don't worry. Just do as they say, but we can't say anything." I whispered back.

Especially about the child… I thought.

I didn't want to think what the Master would do if he found out Vixen was with child.

One pair of the BigMamemon grabbed me by the shoulders, the other pair doing the same to Vixen.

I fought the urge to defend her. I wouldn't have stood a chance against an entire army, and I couldn't help Vixen if I was dead…

"What shall we do with them?" One of our captors asked the Master.

"Lock them in the castle." The Master ordered, "I can deal with these traitors later."

He clicked his fingers and the six of us were in a dark corridor back in the castle.

"Come on, move it!" one of them pushed me.

We began to walk. I noticed we were in the corridor with all the transparent doors along its length.

"Hurry up!" One of the BigMamemon pushed Vixen. She stumbled to the ground, unable to catch herself as she fell.

I growled at the BigMamemon as I helped her to her feet again. He grinned at me cockily.

"You okay?" I asked Vixen.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on!"

We resumed walking. That corridor felt like it went on for all eternity. Eventually we came to a halt outside one of the see-through doors, labelled BlueRenamon.

One of our captors opened the door.

"In." was the order.

Vixen went through the door first, and I followed her in, close behind.

"Stand back against the wall." One of them addressed me.

Before I even had time to consider complying I was thrust backwards. Two of the BigMamemon chained me up, one doing my legs and the other my arms. I looked like I was trying to do a star jump.

Now it was Vixen's turn, one doing her arms and the other her legs, as they had done to me. Hey were being rough with her.

"You harm her, and I swear I'll…" I growled.

"You'll do what?" One interrupted with a mocking tone, a grin on his face. He stepped closer.

Without warning he punched me, my wind leaving me.

I watched him head over to Vixen. He stepped close to her.

"Your friend say's I can't do anything to you." He told her.

"He's my mate." She told him, pride in her voice.

"Really?" he marvelled

He licked her cheek.

I bucked against my chains angrily, but the bonds held true. I was helpless.

"Not very good at protecting you, is he?"

I growled at him with contempt.

"He's better than you think." Vixen said without emotion.

BigMamemon backed off, "We shall see."

The four of them began to vacate the room. As the last one of them reached the door, he stopped and turned around to face us, "I'll be back later." He promised.

He slammed the door shut.

"Are you okay, Vixen?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna…" I looked her in the eye, and found I had to look away, "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Not being able to help."

"Blue…"

I didn't look up.

"Blue, look at me."

I looked up.

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't do a thing." She tried to assure me.

"I'm still going to get his data. He touched my mate." I noticed Vixen was doing something with her bound hands, "What are you doing?"

"Conducting an experiment." She replied. There was a loud click, and her hands instantly came loose, "There.'

"How did you do that?' I asked, awestruck.

"Practice." She said, starting to free her legs. Soon enough they were free too. She came over to me and began to free my hands.

"I thought you didn't get caught?" I pointed out.

"Okay, maybe once or twice, but not for long."

"Long enough to learn to pick a lock."

There was a familiar click, and my hands were free.

"Well, when they chain you up with metals that stop you being able to teleport, what other choice do you have?"

"I'm glad you did learn." I smiled.

Vixen returned the smile.

"We need to get out of here." I stated, changing the subject.

"And we can't teleport out of this room…" Vixen added.

We needed to get out, but I didn't know how.

"How do we get out?" I asked after a few moments.

"Leave this to me." Vixen smirked, walking towards the door.

"What can I do?" I asked, eager to help.

"Stand back against the wall near the door, but out of sight." She instructed.

I did as she asked, watching her with curiosity.

"Hey, guard?" She called through the bars in the door, "My chains came loose!"

After a few moments a voice from the other side of the door could be heard, "What the…? How did you get out?"

I heard keys being turned in the door lock. Vixen stepped back and the door opened. In stepped the Tsukaimon that had been on guard the other night, when Vixen and I had gone outside. Once he was fully inside the cell I stepped up behind him.

"What are you doing?" He asked Vixen, oblivious to my presence.

"Well, my chains fell off." Vixen said innocently.

"Don't be an idiot! Chains don't… Agh!"

He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Nobody calls my Vixen an idiot." I mumbled angrily.

"Come on." Vixen grabbed my hand.

We left the holding cell, and this time we teleported. I didn't know for certain where we should go, so I let Vixen guide me. I followed her consciousness until we re-materialised. We appeared amongst the shattered remains of a building I didn't recognise. The way the surrounding area seemed to have recovered from whatever had happened here, I guessed that it had been destroyed about a week earlier.

"Where are we?" I asked Vixen.

"Not where we should be…" She looked around, "I wanted to go to Azulongmon's temple."

"That is where you are." Came a tired old voice.

"Azulongmon?" Vixen asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is I…" he sounded weary, almost depressed.

The great dragon appeared before our eyes, dwarfing us.

"Where are we?" Vixen asked him.

"This is my temple… what is left of it."

"What happened here?" Vixen's concern was very clear.

"The Master." I answered for Azulongmon.

"Yes. He began his conquest some time ago, nearly a month now… He went after small villages at first, destroying, taking only what he needed, and then moving on. The other Guardians and I didn't think we needed to do anything because the 'good' Digimon organised. They fought bravely, but the Master defeated, slaughtered, them. He went on to primary village before we found out about the loss, and there wasn't anything he needed, so…"

"Oh my god…" Vixen gasped, "The eggs, and little ones… Elecmon?"

"All gone." Azulongmon was saddened.

"Then what happened?" I demanded.

"The Guardians and I, we organised an army of our own to fight… we were ten thousand strong… but just like the others, our forces were obliterated… And then the Master found out it was us who had tried to oppose him. He began to search for temples, and when he found them, he destroyed them. There was nothing any of us could do. We did too little too late. What was left of the army I sent to you in the human world, as a last resort… And you must stop him. We have lost everything here…"

"We haven't lost File City." Vixen said optimistically.

"File City has long since been abandoned. All have fled to the furthest reaches of the Digital World to escape the Master's wrath."

"All is lost." I looked to the ground.

"No." Azulongmon said forcefully, "There is the Human world. Until the human's fall, there is still hope for our world."

"How are we supposed to save the human world? You were defeated with thousands of troops, we have barely a hundred!" I demanded.

"You will find a way. The two of you are strong in ways that you cannot hope to understand. When the Master paired you up, he quite possibly began his undoing, and I think he knows it."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Azulongmon hadn't let us stay longer than we needed to. Having decided that he would try to rally what strength was left in the Guardians and the DigiWorld, he sent us back to earth.

"You must not return to the Digital World until you are summoned. The energy used to travel between the worlds will be needed if we are to rebuild primary village so that those who have been deleted can be restored."

We returned, uncertain as to when we would be returning, if at all. Azulongmon managed to send us back to the park, in Guilmon's house. Surprisingly enough the Tamers were there.

"You two have returned quickly.' Renamon stated calmly.

"And with bad news." I told them.

"The Digital World has fallen to the Master." Vixen finished.

All of them looked downhearted.

"Don't worry, we can shave the Digital World. All we have to do is beat the Master." I encouraged with fake confidence.

"You say it like it's going to be no problem." Henry sighed.

"Momentai, Henry!" Terriermon smiled his goofy smile, "We can do it!"

Henry seemed to cheer up a little.

"I don't want to be the pessimist of the group." Takato began, "But what if we can't pull this off on our own?"

"Let's just hope we can, and, if we have to, we can leap off that bridge when we come to it." I said.

It caused a few smiles. Human hope, I had discovered, was easy to dampen, but all but impossible to extinguish.

"So, back to training?" Renamon asked.

"No. It's getting late. The troops could do with a rest." I decided, "Let's start again tomorrow."

They seemed satisfied with that, and began to leave for home. We vacated Guilmon's little house, all except for Guilmon of course. Takato headed off with Terriermon and Henry. Rika headed off towards her own home as well.

"Renamon, you coming?" Rika asked her partner.

"Yes Rika. I will be there in a minute."

Rika shrugged before continuing to walk away.

The three of us Digital foxes remained in the park, alone.

"You can fool the others, but I can sense that you're not as confident about all this as you're trying to make out."

I sighed, she was right.

"What's wrong?"

"It's this whole thing… I can't see any chances we may have with a hundred Digimon army when the Master managed to destroy an army ten thousand strong."

Renamon was silent. What could she, or anyone, say to something like that?

"Our entire army is composed of Rookies…" I went on, "The Master has everything up to Mega level, and all that added to his own more than formidable powers!"

"Renamon, Guilmon and Terriermon can Digivolve." Vixen pointed out.

"And you did too." Renamon added.

"So that's three possible Mega's, freshly evolved, and one other if, and only if, I can Digivolve… against who knows how many natural and permanent Mega's?"

"Well, I can think of one advantage we have that they don't" Renamon told me.

"What's that?"

"Tamers."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the unpolluted fresh day. And who was to say what that day would bring?

Though vastly overpopulated with greedy, toxic humans, their planet somehow managed to still display an amazingly dazzling amount of natural beauty.

I found that, in it's self, to be a comfort. The seemingly weaker force of nature was standing up defiantly against technology, despite the fact that technology grew stronger and stronger with each day. It was an age-old battle, and I could only hope it was a premonition of our own immanent battle.

"What ya doing?" A young voice asked me.

I turned around to see. It was a small white Digimon with purple tipped ears and feet. He had a strange marking imprinted on his forehead.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Calumon. Wanna play?"

"Play?"

"Sure, you know, have fun. Play!"

I watched as the strange little creature performed a parody of what I could only guess was a game.

"You are very eager to have fun." I observed.

"Sometimes he's too eager."

It was Rika.

Calumon smiled happily from ear to ear, proud of himself.

"All he ever wants to do is play." Rika continued.

"Why would I ever want to do anything else?"

I smiled. It had been a long time since I had seen anyone so blindly happy. It was refreshing.

"So, are you gonna play?" He squeaked.

"Sorry, I've got stuff to do." I explained.

The little creature looked saddened, his ears shrinking.

"Maybe Renamon will play with you?" Rika suggested.

"Yeah!" Calumon ran off happily, Rika and I watching him until he vanished.

"Renamon will love me for this." Rika chuckled.

I smiled, "So, why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, there's a…"

Her voice seemed to fade off. I wasn't paying attention to her. My ears had picked up something, out of place and strange. A strange feeling of unease grew within me.

"Hey, are you listening?" Rika demanded.

I raised an arm to silence her; "There's something not right…"

Rika remained silent, the only sound was the breeze running and playing amongst the trees. I turned around slowly, looking into the shadows of the woods, hoping to see past them.

"_Vixen…_" I heard the breeze whisper into my ear.

The next thing I heard was Rika's D-Power beeping.

"There's a Digimon in the woods…" She sounded surprised, "Yet no digital field…"

My eyes went wide, "No!"

I ran into the small woods of the park, heading for the tree Vixen and I had slept in; the tree I had left her in.

"Please be there…" I prayed into the wind as I ran.

Soon enough I was there, stood at the base of the tree.

"Vixen!" I called up into its branches.

There was no reply.

I looked around frantically. She had to be there!

A small white envelope caught my attention, placed between two roots of the tall tree. Seizing it in my hands, I ripped it open, finding a piece of paper within it. A letter. I didn't hesitate to read it.

Rika appeared behind me, panting for breath.

Anger boiled within me. I crumpled the letter in my fist.

"The Digimon's gone…" Rika panted, "What happened?"

I threw the letter to the ground, "He's got her, and he wants to make an exchange for her life."

"An exchange? What for?"

"She will live, only if…"

"If what?!"

"If I give him the human world…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I sat on a long dead tree stump, contemplating, my head resting in my hands.

The earth, or my mate… How could I chose?

Six billion strangers, or the one I loved?

A few weeks ago the decision wouldn't have posed too much of a problem.

A few weeks ago… that was all.

"What will you do?" Rika asked me.

"I don't know." I sighed, "I really don't know…"

Rika whispered something, but I wasn't paying attention to what. I did hear Renamon appear, and the two talked, but I was too busy thinking to listen.

I had to find a way.

"Blue!"

Renamon's voice tore me away from my thoughts. I shook my head to clear it.

I looked up. Rika was gone.

"Blue, you have to do something."

I didn't answer her.

"Did you just hear me?" Renamon demanded.

My anger boiled over.

"Yes, I did! Do you not think I know I have to do something? I have to chose between an entire species, and entire planet, or Vixen!"

I breathed deeply.

"Now, tell me, how am I supposed to chose? Hm?" I demanded of her.

"I don't have any of the answers." Renamon told me.

"That's my problem! Only I'm supposed to know, only I make the choice! How am I supposed to do that?" My voice softened, "How can I be expected to make a call like that on my own?"

"Only you can make the decision," Renamon agreed, "But you'll make the right decision, and do what you have to. I know which choice you will make."

"I need more time." I pleaded with her, though I knew it was out of her power.

"But you already know your answer?"

I did. Deep down inside, I knew what I would do. And Renamon could see that in my eyes.

"Don't worry… When you've saved her, we can help this world. It's never too late."

Her wisdom surprised me.

"Thank you."

I vanished into nothingness. I needed to see a man about a fox. An old friend of mine.

I would save my chosen.


	3. The Apocalypse

The Apocalypse

I reached the last known place of an old man who had once offered me guidance.

"Gennai?"

I had ignored him, like the fool I had been. But he had said that if I ever had need of him, I had just to ask.

I needed his wisdom now.

"Gennai?" I called again.

I accidentally stumbled upon a cave, hidden in the undergrowth of a mountainous forest. Unnatural curiosity washed over me as I headed inside.

Much to my surprise I found the interior was fully furnished. There was an old man sat in an antique armchair with his back to me.

"Gennai?"

"Ah, my young friend. You finally decided to seek me out? I have been waiting."

"Sorry, I have been…" I searched for the word, "Preoccupied."

"As well I know. I also know why you are here." He revealed.

"You do?"

"Yes. You want to know how you can stop the Master and save your mate."

"Yes." I nodded.

"But, I believe, you already know what I am about to say." He told me.

I sighed. It was the answer I had feared; "I must figure it out on my own…"

Gennai nodded and stood up. I couldn't tell if the creaking I heard had come from the chair, or from his old, worn out body, "You are the only one who can do it, for you hold all the keys."

"How can I do this alone?"

"The path you will take will have turns and twists, and the outcome may not be the one that you asked for, but it may be the only way. The path is only a means to an end."

I looked at the man in confusion. What he had said made very little sense to me.

He obviously noticed my confusion, "All will grow clearer with time." He comforted.

"Thank you." I bowed my head.

"You are welcome." He bowed back, "And now I must join the Guardians." He began to walk toward the cave exit, but stopped and turned to face me, "And please, refrain from too much travel between worlds."

He smirked at my embarrassment, and then vanished. I was surprised when the cave vanished too. I was back outside in the forest, accompanied only by my thoughts.

The Digital world, for the first time in almost a century, was silent.

No. Not silent. There was just a faint wisp of something, in the distance. I listened carefully. It was the sound of machinery! But how? It had to be the Master. There was nobody else it could be.

And maybe Vixen was with him…

I teleported towards the sounds, appearing near the edge of a clearing, just a few meters into the trees, high in the branches of a large oak.

The area had been cut down, leaving the circle shaped clearing, a few hundred meters across, gouged into the forest. In the centre of the clearing were many, many Digimon, constructing what appeared to be a very large gate. They were bound and chained.

Enslaved.

I felt the urge to help them, but it quickly faded. There were about as many of the Master's Digimon as there were slaves, and an attempt to free them would quite possibly result in my immediate death.

So, I needed a plan.

I looked around the site, hoping to find some inspiration.

Movement! Along the perimeter! There was a group of small shadows hanging back in the cover of the trees. I couldn't make out any detail, they were too far away, but they did seem rather interested in a nearby group of slaves.

One of the figures stepped into the light, an Elecmon. Another stepped forwards. Another, and another…

It was a tribe of them: a small resistance.

A total of about seven of the brave little creatures ran out into the open light of the clearing, trying to catch as little attention as possible.

Somehow, they managed to make it all the way to a large construction stand without being seen.

They waited.

A small group of prisoners was slowly heading in their direction, guarded only by a single Mamemon. It was all that was needed to keep the hopeless slaves at bay – they were all rookies, mainly Elecmon's. That would explain the tribe's interest.

The group of seven Elecmon seemed to be planning their next course of action. Four of them moved into a position to ambush the guard, the remaining three would probably free the prisoners.

One Elecmon waved its hand and it begun.

The four attackers leapt at the guard, surprising both him and his prisoners.

The three remaining Elecmon didn't waste any time, and began to free the captives.

The first four seemed to be doing pretty well. They had the guard distracted and confused. At least, until he began to fight back.

The prisoners, directed by the three liberating Elecmon, began to run away. This was the signal for the fighting four to run, a chance they took without hesitation.

But the Mamemon wasn't having any of it. Raising his gun, he shot at one of his four assailants. It hit the Elecmon in the back, knocking it to the floor. The poor creature didn't get up, though it was clearly alive.

One of the others looked back, noticing their fallen comrade. The second Elecmon ran back to help, but the fallen one signalled to run away. Ignoring the instruction, the second Elecmon tried to carry their friend away, with little or no success.

The injured one forced his aid to drop him, telling them to run. After a moment, and a kiss, the second Elecmon ran, not looking back.

Mamemon approached his victim. They exchanged a few angry words. Mamemon raised its weapon and fired.

The Elecmon was gone.

I could still see a shadow on the edge of the forest. After a moment, it vanished, but that was long enough for me to follow.

I remained far behind the group, ensuring that they could not see or hear me. They came to a stop a few hundred meters into the forest, close to a stream.

All of the Elecmon were more or less in a group, the newly freed reunited with their friends. The other freed Digimon stood together nervously, watching the group.

One lone Elecmon sat off from the others, ears down and eyes closed.

One of the others noticed the solitary creature and walked towards it. I teleported to a nearby tree so I could hear what was going on.

The advancing Elecmon stepped up behind it's saddened comrade.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on their shoulder.

"He's… gone. I could have saved him…" she replied.

"Hey, there was nothing you could do."

"What do you know?!" She turned on him, "You ran away!"

"Elecia, I…"

"Just leave me alone!" She ran off into the trees.

The other one didn't follow.

I did.

I managed to keep pace with her quite easily. For such a small creature, I had to admit, she was fast. She kept close to the stream, following it up it's course until she came to a small waterfall. She stopped at the pool and broke down into tears.

It was now or never.

I entered the small clearing, ensuring she could hear me enter.

She looked up at me as I approached from the other side of the pool.

"What do you want?" She demanded of me. I could see tears of pain in her eyes.

"I saw what happened."

She glared at me.

"You lost you friend."

"He wasn't my friend, he was my chosen." She growled, "And what business is it of yours?"

"I know what you're going through."

I began to walk around to her side of the pool.

"How can you possibly know what I'm going through?!"

I sat down beside her. She watched me all the way.

"I lost my mate to the Master too."

She fell silent, looking down at the floor.

"Was… was she killed?"

"No." I answered, "She's been kidnapped, which could prove to be a fate worse than death…"

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"I need your help to free her." I admitted.

She looked at me like I was a fool, "Why do you think I will help you?"

"Because I know you yearn for revenge. You want payback. What better way than freeing one valuable prisoner and wreaking a little havoc?"

I hated using people's feelings like that, but I had to convince her. I believed it was slowly working.

"Where is she being held captive?"

"Well," I thought, "The Master knows I want to free her, so she'll be somewhere obvious, and the Master will be nearby."

"At the moment the Master's watching over the construction of the gate." She pointed out.

So he was back at the clearing, which meant Vixen was nearby too. She had escaped before, with me, so the Master wasn't likely to just let her do it again.

"I'm going to need the help of all the Digimon in that attack of yours, as well as the freed prisoners." I realised.

"If you're planning to attack the Master then they'll probably join you. They want rid of this evil."

It's amazing what the idea of vengeance could do.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I explained my plans to the group, with a little help from the female Elecmon. The others of her tribe were easy to convince – they were already at war, and ready to strike. It was the former prisoners that were proving hard to convince.

"You want us to attack an entire army?!" a Gotsumon asked in disbelief, "With this few Digimon?"

"We would free more Digimon as we go." One of the Elecmon pointed out.

"But it's suicide!"

"If we don't fight, then all our efforts have been for nothing!" Elecia told him.

"Elecia's right." A member of her tribe declared, "We've lost too much to give up now."

"Look." I interrupted the argument, "We could debate this all day and it wouldn't make a difference. Whatever you decide to do, fight or stay, I'm going in there. I'm going to rescue my mate, and I am going to bring her back. But before you decide what you're going to do, think about this; what have you got to loose?"

"Our lives." The Gotsumon said.

"What lives?" I demanded, "Look around. We're the only free Digimon for miles around. The Master has already destroyed most of this world, and look at what he's building – a gate to the human world. The energy that uses to simultaneously transport that many Digimon is enormous. When they go through there'll be nothing left of our world. Our best shot now is to try and save what's left of our world. This fight isn't a question of our lives, its about saving the Digital World."

"BlueRenamon's right." Elecia stepped forwards, "We can either fight now, whilst we have something left to defend, or just sit around and wait for oblivion."

There was a prolonged silence. For a moment I wasn't sure we had convinced them.

"Alright." Gotsumon sighed, "What do we do?"

A grin crossed my face, "Wreak some havoc"

We soon managed to formulate ourselves a plan. The Elecmon and other freed Digimon would try to free the other prisoners, providing a distraction, and I would look for Vixen.

Once again we were stood in the shadowed fringes of the forest, around the edge of the clearing.

"We'll have to move swiftly." I warned, "They've finished construction."

At least with the inactive portal before us I could see why the invasion had been delayed. Obviously the Master's plans had changed since Vixen and I had defected.

"Hello?"

"Uh, what?" I blinked.

"I asked you if you're ready to go." Elecia asked.

I gazed into the clearing. There were only a few guards visible, but many of the slaves were still working. There was a second building, besides the portal, which appeared to be a control centre. It was about five storey's high and had been made out of some sort of metal. That was my sole objective.

"Let's go" I responded.

Silently, we ran from the trees, heading to a nearby piece of construction equipment. We hid there momentarily, well out of sight.

I peered around the edge of it, "Okay, there are no guards. You guys go free the prisoners. I'm going into the building."

Elecia nodded, sending her comrades towards the nearest group of captives.

"Well," She said when we were the last, "Good luck."

"To both of us." I agreed.

She smiled, then vanished.

I turned to look at the building. The coast was clear, but I couldn't just teleport to the inside of the nearest door. Who knew what, or who, was on the other side?

Swiftly I ran over to it. Carefully, but quickly, I opened the door. It was safe so I entered the building.

I looked around, hoping to find some clue as to where…

A sign!

I literally leapt at the opportunity, getting close enough to read it.

'Ground floor: entrance halls. First floor: Recruitment. Second and third: Training. Fourth floor: control.'

Control. That was where I probably needed to be. Now all I needed was stairs.

"Aw, to heck with it." I'd do things the easy way.

Concentrating, I teleported to the fourth floor, hoping I could handle anything I met up with.

I reappeared in a hallway, all alone.

"Hey, it's you!"

I turned around, and my eyes flew wide. The four – sorry, three – BigMamemon were there. I wondered where the fourth one was.

"Um, hi guys." I grinned rather sheepishly.

"You ain't gonna get away this time…" One of them told me.

I knew better.

Turning, I ran as fast as I could down the corridor. The only problem was that it ended shortly with two big doors.

Opening them, I stepped inside the room. I closed and locked them behind me.

Closing my eyes, I turned around with a sigh, "Phew."

"Blue?"

I looked up, "Vixen?" She was bound to a wall.

"Ah, so, you finally caught up with us and decided to join the party."

It was the Master.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You just can't stay away from me, can you?" The Master grinned.

I simply glared at him.

"Well, you've evaded me before," he stepped forwards, "But this time you cannot escape me. This place is too well guarded. You have no hope alone."

"But I'm not alone," I smirked, "Right now your slaves are being freed. They will fight you."

For one brief moment I could see doubt cross his face.

"What? The great Master not prepared for a fight?" I sneered.

He glared angrily at me, "Verachtumon!"

The small brown demon appeared, "Yes Master?"

"Go to main control. Tell them to start up the gate."

Verachtumon vanished. The Master turned to me, "I will still take my forces through the portal. Once it closes this world will cease to exist. Anything left here will be destroyed."

Was there no end to his evil? He'd brought the Digital world to it's knees, and now he wanted to finish it off?

"What have we Digimon done to you? Why do you wish to kill?" I demanded in a sudden rage.

"Because I can." He stated darkly, "And I will rule the world."

The world? Not, the human world?

"You're human, aren't you?"

"What I am is of no concern to you!" He shouted.

"You're a teenage human child. How can you be doing this? Human's have no special abilities." Unless… "You're not entirely human, are you? You're part Digimon."

"Silence!" He roared.

"Which Digimon was your parent, hm? Which reject produced you?" I taunted.

"Reject? Ha! You wouldn't have dared even think that when he was your master!"

That took me by surprise, "What?"

"Yes." He said proudly, "My father was Myotismon!"

For some reason I wasn't as surprised as I felt I should be. But it explained a lot, and also proved he wasn't invincible. He could be beaten, just as his father had.

"Then I can destroy you." I growled.

"Maybe," He retorted, "But can you beat me before I can kill her?" He nodded towards Vixen.

"Harm her, and I will have another reason to kill you."

"You can try." He laughed.

"I will."

I dived at him, trying to attack before he could grow to his more powerful self. I was fast, but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed me by the waist with one monstrous hand, and lifted me up.

"I will ensure your destruction is slow and very, very painful." He promised, "Slow enough for you to watch your mate and child die."

So, he knew.

I could see Vixen watching us from her position against the wall. I met her pleading gaze, not for her own safety, but for my survival.

God, I loved her. I had to do something.

I felt a strange energy flow through me. I had felt it before.

"BlueRenamon Digivolved to…"

My body began to morph. I grew in size, more than doubling in length. My hind legs shifted position so that I could no longer walk on two legs, but now four. My tail began to split, separating into nine distinct others. The last change was the colour of my fur. It changed to a darker, midnight blue, my feet and tail tips to the silver of the stars, ignited by a fire the colour of the moon. I bore a strong resemblance to Kyubimon.

"Celestrimon!"

The Master was big, but he could no longer hold me. I landed lightly on the floor.

"What the…" he seemed stunned, "You shouldn't be able to digivolve!"

I chose not to answer him. Even I wasn't sure how I'd done it.

"No matter." The Master decided, "You're still no match for me."

It was true. I was still only champion, and he was at the least a mega. But the odds were better than before. Besides, deep down inside he was still a child. Maybe I could turn that to my advantage. I had much more battle experience.

Suddenly there was a tremor. The entire place shook.

"Ha!" the Master laughed, "It has begun! Your world is doomed!"

I snarled and ran at him. Maybe it was bravery, or maybe it was foolishness, I don't know.

Maybe I could use my speed to knock him out long enough to free Vixen and save the world?

"Fool!"

He drew his arm back and struck out at me, catching me with his backhand. The blow sent me sprawling across the floor.

Another tremor.

"You just keep coming back for another beating, don't you?" The Master taunted, "When will you learn that only I can win?!"

He vanished from the room.

"Blue, quick! Help me!" I heard Vixen.

I stood up and quickly ran over to her. She was bound by metal chains, her hands completely immobilised. That was why she couldn't escape again.

Using a bit of initiative, I pressed the end pf one of my freezing cold tails to the chains.

"Right. Pull" I instructed.

She did, and the cold, brittle chains broke easily.

Once free from her prison, she came over and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you."

I smiled.

There was another tremor.

"We have to deactivate the gate!" I warned.

"We may be too late!" Vixen cried, despaired.

"Can you run?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I'll be quick enough…"

I lowered myself to my knees, "Climb on then."

As soon as she was on I ran, hoping to make it out of the building in time.

I ran as fast as my four limbs would take me, Vixen clinging to my back. I leapt down a staircase I had failed to find earlier.

When we reached the ground floor I realized I could hear the fighting from outside.

I practically dived at the doors when they came into view, bursting through and outside.

I wished I hadn't.

There was pandemonium; the slaves were fighting their oppressors, and being mowed down where they stood. They were all lower level Digimon, unlike the Master's high level army.

"It's a massacre." I heard Vixen whisper.

She was right. There was no other word that could describe it.

"The Master's begun transportation!" I cried. He was stood beside the gate, his army passing through in their dozens.

Then I saw them. The Elecmon! They were trying to go after the Master! They approached him from behind, oblivious to him and his guards. They were all too busy overseeing the transport or trying to supress the uprising.

"Hey, look! The slaves are advancing!" Vixen pointed.

I looked. As more of the Master's forces vanished, the more the battle turned in favour of the rebellion.

I look back to the Elecmon, still advancing on the Master.

"They'll never make it!" I realised, "He'll hear their thoughts!"

But there was nothing that could be done. No way for us to reach them, and even if we could have, there was no way for us to fight the Master. He had proven his strength on numerous occasions.

Were we really beaten?

"The only way we can stop this is to destroy the gate." Vixen.

A stroke of genius, but with one flaw.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know." She sounded desperate, "But we have to get into the fight."

Frantically, I looked around. The battle raged around us, the good being crushed by the evil. The Elecmon advancing on the Master whilst he watched his minions being transported.

It was only a matter of time until the Digital world collapsed in on itself.

I suddenly began to feel strangely weak. An aura of bright light surrounded me. I was de-digivolving. Vixen climbed off my back before I had completely reverted.

"There's not enough energy for us to Digivolve!" Vixen exclaimed, "We're stuck in our natural forms!"

I had only managed to hold the Master off once before, briefly, and I had been in mega form! Now I was stuck as a rookie. Sure, I could take on most champions, but it wasn't enough.

"Yaargh!"

An enraged yell caught my attention. I looked for the source. It was Elecia. The other Elecmon couldn't be seen, probably destroyed.

Elecia stood alone, snarling as the Master towered over her.

"Vixen, you stay here." I told her, "I have to go repay a debt."

Before she had chance to respond I ran, as fast as I could. I ran through the carnage of the battle, remaining ignorant to the world around me.

The Master raised a foot into the air, ready to stamp the defiant little Elecmon before him into oblivion.

He would hear me coming, he would hear my rage, but even his reactions weren't that good.

I hoped.

Smack!

I ran, full barrel into him from behind. I fell to the floor in a daze, watching. The Master would have been okay, had he not been in his larger form, and not standing on one foot. He lost his balance.

Almost comically he fell forwards, passing through the gate.

A few moments later the gate began to buzz, the portal warping strangely, as if it were cooling glass.

The Master's remaining army could no longer pass through the gate!

The buzzing began to grow longer and louder, reaching the point where it became painful to listen. Everyone around held their ears.

I looked up at the gate. There was smoke!

"It's gonna blow!" I yelled to Elecia, "Run!"

As quickly as I could, I teleported back to Vixen, near the control building.

"Run!" I took her by the arm.

She didn't ask questions. Together we headed towards the edge of the clearing at full sprint. As we neared the trees I looked over my shoulder.

And I saw the explosion. There was a bright flash, blinding me monetarily. When my vision returned I could see only a pillar of smoke, and the shockwave.

Then darkness…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Am I dead?" I asked the darkness around me.

"No." came a male voice from all around me. It sounded strangely familiar, like I had heard it, but couldn't quite recall from where.

"Where am I?" I looked around; no trees, no grass, no ground, no sky… all was gone. There was only emptiness and silence.

"You are in the Digital world." The voice told me.

"This isn't the Digital world. Where is everything?"

"This is not the Digital world as you know it." The voice explained, "This is as it was at the beginning of it's creation, without Digimon. As it is now."

"But it's empty."

"No. It is simply… 'Switched off'."

"Switched off?" I was confused.

"Yes. There is not enough energy, so it is inactive."

"Where did it all go?"

"It is safe for a while."

I did not like the sound of that, "What do you mean?"

"If it is not reactivated, in time it will be erased. You must find a way to reactivate it."

"Me?!"

"Yes. You are different. You do not draw your energy from the one world you occupy like most Digimon, but like the guardians you draw it from all that you can visit. That is why you alone remain."

I realised something, "What about Vixen?"

"Ah, yes. Your mate is safe. She has abilities like you. Such a unique group you Renamon."

"Where is she?" I pleaded.

"She is in the Digital world, asleep, like the others. The drain she was already carrying, added with this misfortune, knocked her out. But she should be fine."

I sighed, relieved, "That's good to hear." But I couldn't help but worry. Should be?

"Yes, I imagine it is. But now you must go and defeat the evil that caused this."

He made it sound so easy, "I've tried before. I'm not strong enough on my own."

"You are not alone. You worked so hard to get this far, don't let it all be for nothing."

"I can't transport back." I pointed out, "I'm stuck here."

"I can transport you to earth." The voice offered.

"Thank you." I was grateful, "Who are you?"

"That you will know in time…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Without so much as a warning I was back in the human world, or to be more specific; Rika's garden. It was dark out, and not a light was on in the house.

The chill night air caused me to shiver, despite my fur.

Renamon was nearby. I could sense her, as she no doubt could me, unless she was asleep of course. But my arrival had probably woken her.

Sure enough I had.

Renamon emerged silently from the house, careful not to make any noise. She approached me.

"So, did you find her?" She sounded anxious.

"Yes."

"Well, where is she?"

"She's safe, but we have a problem."

"What problem?"

"The Digital world has fallen," I told her, "And the invasion has begun."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We quickly rounded up the Tamers, not easy to do at such a late hour, and we headed for the park where our army was hiding. I explained the situation to everyone on the way.

"The Digital world has been destroyed?" Takato sounded a bit more than shocked.

"No. it has been deactivated, but it cannot remain so forever, or all will be lost."

We turned onto the main road, abandoned at that time of night.

"How exactly do we fix this?"

Henry had a point, but I didn't have the answer.

"Mometai!" Terriermon grinned from atop his head, "We can come to that later."

"He's right." Renamon agreed, "Right now we need to find the Master and his forces."

"Will our troops be able to beat his though?" Rika asked.

"Only part of his forces got through the gate because we managed to close it from the other side, so our force and his are pretty evenly matched in numbers." I pointed out.

"Our friends have been training really hard." Guilmon added.

"We stand a pretty good chance then." Takato grinned.

"But even if we beat his army, it may take a lot of force to rid ourselves of the Master." I warned, "I was in mega form and I only just held him off long enough for Vixen and I to escape."

"So we proceed with caution." Renamon suggested.

When we reached the park I was surprised to find the gate open.

"Odd for this time of night." I mumbled.

Ignoring that, I proceeded to enter, followed closely by the others. The darkness in the park would have deterred most humans. However, I was not human.

The park was awfully silent, considering there were supposed to be about a hundred Digimon hiding in it somewhere.

"Where are they all?" Takato asked the question we were all thinking.

I stopped walking and listened carefully. Not an out of place sound to be heard.

I inhaled deeply. There was an odd smell on the wind.

"Can anyone else smell that?" I asked.

The other three Digimon sniffed the air.

"Yes." Terriermon nodded.

"What is it?" Renamon asked me.

I shook my head.

It was Guilmon who had the answer, "Evil." He growled.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"No!" Surprisingly it was Henry who seemed most distressed, "It can't be him… We would have known if he appeared!"

"Apparently not." I said grimly.

"But we would have noticed a huge Digimon battle in the park!"

"With his powers, how can you be so sure?"

Silence.

"Look," I spoke, "We have to assume we've missed the fight, and that means we have no army. The Master's forces should be low too, so we may still have a chance of winning."

"Your optimism is misplaced."

I spun around.

"Verachtumon." I growled.

There were two other Digimon with him, a Fugamon; champion level, and a Unimon; champion level. The three advanced on us.

"I've been waiting for a chance to face you ever since we first met." Verachtumon grinned wickedly.

"Looks like you have your chance." I retorted, "If you think you can win."

"I don't think I can win." He smirked, "I know I can."

He nodded to the Unimon, who began to advance on me.

"Blue, need any help?" Renamon offered.

Without turning, I raised my hand in response.

Unimon trotted forwards, stopping a few meters in front of me. For a while neither of us moved.

"Only a champion." I whispered.

We engaged.

Unimon ran at me, preparing his attack. I leapt into the air, crossing my arms.

"Blue Storm!"

The familiar blue ice formed in the air before me, raining down on the mythical Digimon. The falling shards slashed and cut him as he reared backwards.

I landed gracefully, the unicorn calming and eying me up.

"Horn Blaster!"

He fired a horn like missile at me, but I had little to fear.

"Kohenkyo!"

I was no longer facing an immanent attack, but watching Unimon turn in time to receive his own attack. It impacted, blowing the Digimon into its individual bits.

I looked to see Verachtumon glaring at me angrily. Without so much as a word, he ordered Fugamon to attack. The monster just ran at me, screeching at the top of his lungs. He was powerful, he was tough, and he was most definitely stupid.

I waited until the last possible second, just before he reached me, then I stepped out of the way. He ran straight past me, into a tree. He would not be fighting again for some time.

"Well, that was some display." Verachtumon spoke, "But those two were weak. Do you think you can take on me? A mega?"

"I don't know." I replied, "But I'm willing to find out."

A small grin crossed his face, and before I knew it, he ran full sprint towards me.

"Kohenky…" I couldn't complete the move. He ran into me and grabbed me by my head, holding me down on the floor and squeezing. He was small, but tough. I didn't show my pain.

"You can resist my physical torture, but what about a mental onslaught?"

I felt the familiar flow of energy I always did whenever someone charged an attack, be it me or my opponent.

"Hell's Dream!"

The world grew dark, my eyelids closing of their own accord. I tried to fight, but I was powerless to resist.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I reopened my eyes to the light, and found myself in the Digital world, back to when I rescued Vixen.

"You just keep coming back for another beating, don't you?" the Master towered over me, "When will you learn that only I can win?"

He turned to Vixen, "Maybe this will teach you."

The Master raised one of his huge hands, summoning a ball of pure dark energy in his palm. It grew in size to about half a meter across. He shot an evil glance at Vixen and it slowly moved forwards.

I tried to move, but found I couldn't. As the orb approached Vixen she desperately struggled against her bonds, trying to break free.

"Blue! Help me!" She cried.

I could barely watch as the sphere surrounded her entirely. It swirled around her, slowly shrinking around her, until it finally entered her body.

She suddenly stopped moving, stopped resisting, and stood still, doing nothing more than lock her gaze on me.

"Blue…" I heard on the wind.

Slowly she began to delete, like a tidal wave starting at her feet and washing up her body. The last thing I saw was her pleading eyes before her data vanished.

"No!" I whimpered, tears in my eyes.

"Hah!" The Master turned to me, "You couldn't save her! And now it is your turn."

I closed my eyes, willing to accept death now. My life was over. I cowered, waiting for the Master's blow.

It never came.

I opened my eyes, but all was black.

"Where am I?"

There was a bright flash of light and a figure appeared. It stood the same height as me, also shearing a similar form. It was another Renamon, but this one was different.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice fading into the darkness.

"I represent a future you don't even know exists yet." She answered my question, "I am SilverRenamon."

"You're from the future?" I clarified.

"No. I merely represent a future, not the future." She explained, "One which must come to pass, but as things are now cannot."

"Why are you here?" I didn't even care how.

"To tell you that this," she gestured around with a hand, "this isn't real. This is all happening in your head, part of Verachtumon's evil attack. You can escape."

"How exactly am I supposed to leave my own head?" I demanded.

"Refuse to accept this reality. Accept the true reality. Remember what really happened, and you will be free of this place."

The SilverRenamon vanished back to wherever she had come from.

"Remember what really happened?" I thought aloud.

I tried to concentrate, but my mind was swimming. I couldn't remember what was real and what was not.

"What did happen?"

The Master had been there, ready to destroy Vixen where she stood, and I… what had I… Wait! He hadn't been ready to destroy her. He had said he was, but he didn't. He vanished!

Vixen and I had escaped.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I slowly opened my eyes to the real world. Verachtumon was there.

"What the…?" he looked surprised.

My angry gaze locked on him.

"You shouldn't be able to break my attack!" he stepped backwards, as if I was now a threat.

I rose to my feet.

"How is this possible?"

"Anything," I said, "is possible. Blue Storm!"

My attack was sudden and unexpected, and I had put all my efforts into it. But Verachtumon was still a mega level. And like the Renamon species, he could teleport.

He wasn't around long enough for the attack to hit.

"Behind you!" one of the Tamer's shouted.

I turned in time to see the demon's foot. I fell to the ground. I felt my lip and inspected the blood. I then looked up at Verachtumon.

"You may be strong," he told me, "but you're no match for a mega. You are a mere rookie.

I didn't answer him. Instead I concentrated, trying to call upon the powers of Digivolution. It didn't work.

"You're doomed, you pathetic little fox." He taunted, "And now you will meet your fate."

He once again prepared to attack me. Surely now I was doomed.

From nowhere the little white and purple Calumon appeared, bounding up to me, "Mr BlueRenamon! Can I play with you?!" He asked happily.

"What is this? Your strongest ally?" Verachtumon sneered.

Calumon bounded up to him, "Who are you?"

Verachtumon stared down at him, "get lost." He kicked Calumon.

I caught the poor little creature. He had tears in his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked.

"That hurt. I don't think I like him very much."

"I know."

I placed Calumon back on the floor gently. He turned to Verachtumon and stuck his tongue out, "You're a big smelly bully!"

Verachtumon shot him the evils, "I will kill you."

Calumon squeaked and hid behind me.

I climbed to my feet.

Verachtumon moved forwards towards Calumon, but I stepped in front of him.

"Get out of my way." He hit me to the ground again. A painful groan left my throat.

Calumon was left alone, looking worriedly up at Verachtumon, who was advancing on him with evil intent in his eyes. Calumon backed up until he was pinned against a tree.

"Come on, let's help!" Terriermon shouted.

He and the other two Digimon ran towards Verachtumon, ready to attack.

Verachtumon looked at them, "Nightmare Paralysis!"

His eyes seemed to glow an evil red. The Tamer's Digimon fell to the ground, unable to move.

"That was easy enough." Verachtumon laughed.

I tapped him on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he turned.

Thwack! I punched him.

He staggered sideways.

"That was for the Digital World."

Thud! I stuck again.

"That was for my friends."

Verachtumon shook his head, dazed.

Thud!

"That was for Vixen."

He looked extremely disorientated.

"And this, my wretched little demon friend, is for me."

With all the force I could force into my upper body I struck forwards.

Ironically, he was ready. He caught my punch with his hand.

"Can't you just stay beaten?!" he demanded.

"Not as long as I live."

"Then, you die. Demonic Hail!"

I looked up. There was a dark cloud of brimstone forming above my head. Suddenly, they began to fall. I tried to dodge them, but I found that I couldn't, so instead I guarded.

The stones pelted me, bruising and battering me. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, the onslaught ceased.

I let up my guard for a second, and that was all that Verachtumon needed to tackle me to the ground. The small mega pinned me down by the throat so that I couldn't breath.

"Well, well, well…" he mocked, "Look at how the mighty have fallen. At last I will succeed at what the Master himself could not accomplish! Your destruction."

I felt him apply more pressure.

So, this was it. This was the end of it all. I had failed, and the Tamer's were unable to do anything. The human world would fall, and the Digital World would never be restored, eventually lost forever.

And with it, Vixen. It made me sad. Not at my own destruction, but that after all we had been through, after all that we had accomplished, I couldn't save her.

Well, Vixen, I guess this is goodbye. I only wish I had the chance to say it to you one last time. But, I guess, my time is up.

I relaxed, finally opening my heart to the inevitable.

I looked over to my right and saw Calumon. He was watching me, watching my losing battle. He was young, but I could see it in his eyes that he knew the significance of what was going on. A tear welled up in his eye, falling to the ground. I noticed the symbol on his forehead glow.

I felt a strange boost of energy.

"BlueRenamon Warp-Digivolved to… MegaCelestrimon!"

Verachtumon leapt up, staring at me with worry clear in his expression.

I was as shocked as he was. How had I just done that?

The look of concern on Verachtumon's face was quickly replaced by his regular arrogance, "This new form will not save you."

I rose up to tower over him, "Maybe it won't…"

"Bah!" he spat, striking out at me with a punch.

I was equal to the attack and blocked it with little effort, "But don't be so sure."

He stepped backwards, "Give in now and I will let you live."

I simply laughed at him. It was quite obvious this annoyed him.

"You dare to mock me?!" He shrieked.

He charged at me recklessly. My expression changed, all laughter silent. With near impossible speed I grabbed hold of him, allowing his momentum to bring us to the ground. I twisted during the fall to ensure that I would have him pinned. He tried to struggle, but he couldn't move.

Genuine fear crossed his face, perhaps for the first time in the evil creature's life.

I brought my snout to within millimetres of his own, "you don't threaten me now." I pointed out.

He chose not to speak.

"What? No reply?"

"I will destroy you." He promised spitefully.

"Oh, I think not. The only reason you are alive now is because I need you to deliver a message."

I got up, holding the pitiful creature by the throat, letting him know how it felt. I gripped him just tight enough to make breathing difficult, "Tell your Master we're ready for him."

I threw him to the ground.

With an indignant sneer, he vanished.

I DeDigivolved to my regular self.

The Tamers were helping their Digimon to their feet after Verachtumon's attack.

"We should have done better than that." Renamon scolded herself, standing with a little help from Rika, her legs a little shaky.

"There was nothing you could have done as a rookie." I reassured her.

"Next time we'll send you guys in Digivolved." Rika told her partner.

I heard a sound in the surrounding woods. I looked around attentively.

Leaving the others talking, I headed into the trees. I walked several meters, but there was only silence now. Whatever it had been, I had lost it.

Snap!

I spun around.

A young female human stood there.

I was amazed; how could a human have managed to sneak up on me?

"Hey, you're Blue aren't you?"

"Yes." I nodded, trying to recall her name, "Suzie, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Me? I'm trying to find my brother."

"Your brother?" I frowned, unfamiliar with him."

She nodded, "He's supposed to be around here somewhere."

"He shouldn't be." I told her, "He's in danger."

"I don't think he is."

She didn't understand what I was saying, but then again, why should she?

"I do understand you." She said, "But my brother doesn't think he's in danger."

"What the…?"

"You see, my brother is the Master," her eyes narrowed, "and we must stop him."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

My mind drew a blank. The sister of the Master, so did than mean…

"Yes and no."

"Hm?" I asked, "What?"

"You were thinking. You wanted to know if I had similar powers to my brother, and if I was on his side throughout this bloody war."

Now I felt outrage, "If you have these powers, why haven't you tried to stop him sooner!?" I demanded of her.

"I would have if I could." She sounded regretful, "But for reasons that you don't need to know I could not, until now."

The others needed to know about this.

"No, you can't tell them." She insisted, "I must remain anonymous."

"This is too important to…"

"No!" she said forcefully, "They cannot know. Only you can."

I looked at her quizzically, "Only me?"

"Yes." She nodded.

I would have, and probably should have asked why, but I realised at that point that I really didn't care. All I needed to worry about now was the fate of the world.

That's all. Nothing too major.

"Why do you doubt yourself?" Suzie asked me.

"What?"

"Why do you not believe that you can win?"

"Because I have fought the Master on several occasions. He's unbeatable. He's pure evil."

"And yet you are alive." She pointed out, "You have faced him, and you live. He can't be all powerful."

She had a point.

"Besides, in his evil ways lie his weaknesses."

"What do you mean?" I inquired, curious.

"Think about it. If he's entirely evil, he not only has all the strengths, but all the weaknesses too."

I frowned, thinking, "Are you saying we can destroy him?"

"No." Suzie shook her head, "Think of it as a tug of war. You need both sides to keep the rope stable. If you remove one side, then you can't have it. You don't just lose the team you removed, you lose the other team because they can't compete alone. It's the same with good and evil. Both are rendered impotent without the other."

"So we have to counteract his evil?" I clarified.

"Yes. To keep the rope stable."

"And how do we do that?"

"That is where my powers come in…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She explained her plan to me in great detail. I would be lying if I said I thought it would work. But what other option did we have? It was all or nothing. Sure, I had helped significantly reduce his forces, but as of yet we hadn't come close to stopping him.

"So we need to imprison him?" I summed up the plan.

"Yes. Using my powers to seal his."

"But won't that mean you'll be imprisoned?"

"No. I'll have to surrender my powers to ensure that he cannot escape."

"So you'll be like a regular human?" I asked, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I've lived as a human for many years. I'll cope. I've always known the day would come where the spawn of Myotismon would have to face each other.

I could hear the honesty, the absolute certainty, in her voice. This, to her, was the only option.

"What if we fail?"

"We won't."

"What makes you so sure?" I questioned.

"The balance. My brother is trying to destroy good, and that he cannot do."


	4. Judgement Day

Judgement Day

I found myself stood in a clearing, the dark, starry sky above the Digital World.

Before me, illuminated only by the eerie silvery glow of the moon, was a lone gravestone. It was nothing more that a slab of rock with a simple letter "V" etched into it.

I knew it was for Vixen.

"So, here we are." I spoke into the silence, "Back in the clearing where it all began, where my life truly started."

The cool midnight breeze danced across my fur, "I never did thank you," I whispered into the wind, "For all that you made me. You gave me a purpose worth living for, a love worth fighting for."

I knelt down on the grass.

"Thank you Vixen," a cold tear ran down my cheek, falling onto the cold, harsh stone, "Thank you, my love."

I woke in the park, high in a tree. This was the human world.

Many would have branded that dream a nightmare, but to me it was one final goodbye. You see, whether or not we could save the digital world, I really didn't expect to see the sunset of the day. I was so tired of this war. I was sick of the fight. Vixen was the only reason I was still fighting. My fate was sealed. Hers was not, nor our child's.

But I had to say goodbye.

The sun peeked up over the horizon, banishing the darkness, as we would hopefully be doing. Today was the day of judgement for two worlds. Survival or destruction. It came down to us.

"Blue?"

I looked down to see Suzie.

"We'd better make a move."

"Shouldn't we get the Tamers?"

"No." Suzie shook her head, "This isn't their fight."

No. This was mine.

"You remember the incantation?"

I nodded, "Every word."

"That should open up the void. Hopefully we can keep it open long enough to banish my brother."

"Are you certain you want to go through with this?"

"It's the only way." She sighed.

I leapt to the ground beside her, "Will this save my Vixen?"

"It should reactivate the digital world." Suzie told me.

"You didn't answer my question."

Suzie looked at me with a sigh, "I do not know. It will take a long time to gather enough energy to restore all of the Digimon. I cannot guarantee that all will be saved."

I expected to feel distress at that moment. My efforts were not necessarily going to be successful. But I felt something else that I hadn't expected: determination. And anger. I couldn't let the Master do this. He had to be stopped.

"Let's go then." My eyes narrowed.

Suzie and I walked through the park. I didn't know where we were heading. I didn't know where the Master was hiding. But Suzie said that she knew.

We entered a dark area of the woods that occupied a large portion of the park. As we were walking I hadn't noticed all the noises of the wildlife, but now I noticed its absence. It was strange, and very unsettling. Even the bustle of the human city couldn't be heard.

"It's quiet." Suzie said what I was thinking.

I jumped slightly, her sudden speech taking me by surprise.

I heard her laugh slightly, "Sorry." She smiled.

I sighed, "Are we nearly there?"

"Almost." She said, "I can feel my brother. He's nearby."

I listened, hoping to catch a revealing sound. All I could hear was the deathly silence of the breeze.

All of a sudden we entered a clearing. It was empty, but Suzie stopped walking.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Someone else is here." She whispered.

"Your brother?" I inquired.

"No." She shook her head, "A Digimon."

Again I listened. This time I heard footsteps behind us.

I spun quickly on my heels.

"GRAGH!!!!"

Reacting quickly, I stepped to the side. The brown blur went flying past me.

"Verachtumon…" I snarled.

He hit the floor with a thud. He quickly stood up again.

"You know this creature?" Suzie seemed intrigued by him.

"Yes. He's your brother's main henchman." I informed her.

She laughed, "He's pathetic."

Verachtumon looked at her, angered, then back to me, "You will tell this pitiful human of yours to be silent."

I was about to speak a witty reply, but Suzie got the first word in.

"Pitiful? You should watch your tongue, Digimon." She didn't look pleased.

Verachtumon ignored her, "Are you ready to fight, BlueRenamon? Are you ready to die?"

I looked over to Suzie. She nodded.

"You are welcome to try." I smirked.

"Fine!" He charged me again, running as fast as he could.

But in mid leap he stopped. He didn't fall, he simply stopped.

"What the?!" He demanded, looking around worriedly.

I looked towards Suzie, her eyes glowing a pale, electric blue.

Verachtumon followed my gaze.

Suzie spoke to him, "As you can see, I am no mere human."

The humbled demon stuttered, "B-but only t-the Master has those k-kinds of powers."

"Apparently not." I pointed out.

Suzie's eyes seemed to change to a deep red. As I watched, Verachtumon's expression of fear turned to one of pain. I wasn't sure what exactly Suzie was doing.

"Do you like this, Verachtumon?" Suzie asked, her deeper voice startling both the demon and me.

The pitiful creature couldn't speak.

"Suzie, what are you doing?" I questioned her.

_Keep quiet Blue. _I heard her regular voice in my head, _he's just in a little pain. It won't kill him, just make him think twice about what he's doing here._

I hoped she knew what she was doing.

After a few seconds, Suzie's eyes returned to normal. Verachtumon fell in a heap on the floor. He didn't move.

"He'll be asleep for a while." Suzie told me, "He should be no threat."

"But I will be." A figure stepped forwards from the shadows.

"The Master." I snarled.

He ignored me, looking straight at Suzie, "So, my little sister has finally decided to pay me a visit. It's good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same." Suzie said, her face expressionless.

Now the Master acknowledged me, "I see you brought a pet. He had such potential. A shame to waste it in the name of good."

I refrained from an answer.

"You still think you can stop me?" He laughed, reading my thoughts, "My naïve little Digimon, Earth is mine."

"You can't do this." Suzie told him.

"Oh, but I can. Even you, sister, can't stop me now." He laughed evilly.

The look of determination is Suzie's face seemed only to strengthen. His arrogance was making her more determined rather than scaring her. And that did quite a lot for my own confidence.

I noticed then that everyone had fallen silent.

"Let's end this." Suzie spoke.

Her brother only smiled, and his eyes turned a deep shade of crimson. Suzie's own remained normal.

_What is she doing? _I couldn't help but wonder.

The Master raised one of his hands, "You'll like this!"

A bolt of white lightening shot forwards, aimed straight at Suzie.

"Suzie, look out!" I warned.

She ignored my warning, standing still and without expression. The bolt hit her full force, with a flash of unimaginable intensity. It burned my eyes, so I turned my head.

When I looked back, all that I could see was a cloud of smoke where Suzie had been standing. Slowly, it began to clear.

She was gone.

"That was easier than I thought." The Master laughed, turning to face me, "Now it's your turn."

I didn't know what to say or do. How had he managed to destroy her with one shot?

"Yes, you're alone now." A smile curled wickedly on his lips, "It's just the two of us now."

A thought occurred to me…

"Celestial temple." I called out, spreading my arms above me, "hear my plea!"

"What, praying now, are we?" he scoffed.

I looked at the Master, bringing my arms down again, "banish this demon from all that is good. Freedom to those who have been wronged, and send him back to the hell he belongs!"

There was absolute silence.

"Ha ha ha! What was that?!" he stepped closer to me, "Now I will destroy you."

He grew in size as I had seen him do before, and picked me up in his massive hand. He held me by the waist, squeezing me just enough to hurt.

"You are done for now."

"No." I stated with absolute confidence, "You are."

I felt a strong energy grow within me, "BlueRenamon warp digivolved to…"

I felt the now familiar changes take place, forcing the Master to drop me.

"MegaCelestrimon!"

I now stood before him, level with him. Equal in size.

But he was un-phased, "I've seen this before. And I've dealt with this before."

He struck out with a punch. As BlueRenamon, it would have deleted me.

But I was not BlueRenamon.

I caught it easily with a single paw and held on to his fist. He looked up into my eyes, confused.

"That prayer," I told him, "Was a call to the powers that be to help me digivolve."

I thrust his arm back at him, sending him flying, landing on his back in the dirt.

"And it worked."

Slowly, he picked himself up, "How can this be?!"

Suzie stepped up behind me, the surprise on her brother's face all too clear, "I surrendered my powers."

The Master stood there, a look of disbelief on his face. It quickly turned to fury, "I will destroy you, little sister," he looked back up at me, "When I am done with this menace."

A smirk crossed my face. I was stronger than I had ever been when fighting the Master, and it was showing in my confidence. Despite this, I still knew he was a threat. I knew I was still only slightly stronger than he was. Hopefully, I could use that slight advantage.

I looked towards the Master. He was concentrating.

"Careful, Blue." Suzie warned me, "He's preparing to attack."

I heeded her warning, and concentrated.

"Crimson Lightening!"

His attack came quickly, catching me almost completely off guard.

Almost.

Focusing all of my energy, I closed my eyes. I summoned up as much energy as I could muster, and concentrated it into the air, right in front of me.

I heard a loud explosion as the energy collided with an invisible shield. I strained against the force, somehow keeping the energy field in place.

Luckily, after just a few moments, the attack dissipated.

The Master glared at me angrily, "You cannot win this fight. You are not strong enough."

Oh, but I am I used telepathy, you see, you can no longer read my mind. I can block you out.

"That proves nothing." He scowled.

"It proves, my friend," I spat, "That I am as strong as you are."

"Not strong enough to destroy me!" he bellowed.

With a scream of rage, the Master lost his cool and charged right at me.

Focusing my mind, I raised my hand, and the Master stopped dead in his tracks.

"I do not intend to destroy you." I said calmly.

The Master ignored me, and began to struggle against me, so I raised him slightly off the ground.

"You will listen to my terms." I ordered him.

"I will not!" his eyes began to glow a deep red.

"When will you learn?" I sighed. My own eyes began to glow an electric blue. I was inhibiting his abilities.

"No! You won't beat me!" he struggled against me, but my will was stronger.

I released him after a few more moments, and he fell to the ground, exhausted and immobilised.

"Okay…" he panted, "I'll listen."

I smiled, approaching him.

"You will surrender your powers to me. I will use your powers to restore the Digital world, and you shall remain here, in the human world, never to return."

The Master looked at me in disbelief. He had reverted back to being a mere human child. He looked so weak, so helpless.

"Is there another choice?" He asked me, anger clear in his tone.

"Yes." I nodded, "I could destroy you."

He fell silent for a moment, simply glaring at me. Then, "Okay, I will surrender my powers."

He was smarter than he looked.

Slowly, cautiously, I placed a hand on his head. Concentrating, I began to draw his powers from him. The energy that flowed through me diverted straight back into the Digital world.

For some reason or another, the Master, Suzie and I were transported to the Digital world. We were back in the clearing where the Master had built the gate between the worlds.

There were hundreds of Digimon appearing, unconscious, lying on the ground around us; the slaves; the henchmen; the small group of Elecmon, and, right by the tree line, lay Vixen. She looked so calm and peaceful.

As more and more of the Master's energy was drained from him, I noticed that some of the Digimon were awaking.

"Blue, look out!" Suzie shouted.

Within moments, I was sideswiped and sent sprawling. I looked up to see the Master standing tall.

"You fool." He gloated, "You stupid little fool. Did you honestly believe that I would let you do that to me?"

I climbed slowly to my feet. If I was right, I had taken roughly half of his power.

"I had hoped that it would not come to this." I sighed.

"Then you are even more of a fool than you look!"

He charged at me, preparing to punch.

Standing tall, I raised my hands into the air, "Temporal vortex!" I shouted.

The Master stopped dead in his tracks.

A small pinprick of intense white light appeared in front of him. Slowly, it grew in size to become a small orb.

"What is this?" he reached out towards it. His finger made contact with it.

Nothing happened.

He looked at me and laughed, "Well, well, well. I'm impressed." He mocked.

"I am." I looked at the orb.

The Master returned his attention to it.

It was growing.

The Master took a few steps back from it, but the orb kept growing at an accelerated rate. It also followed him. The Master turned to run, but the orb easily kept pace. It was equal in size to him now.

Turning quickly, he tried to out manoeuvre it, but his foot caught on a rock. He fell to the ground.

The orb appeared over him and began to descend. Horror spread across his face.

He looked from the orb to me, anger replacing horror, "This is not over!" he shouted.

The orb made contact, and, just like that, he was gone.

I felt, exhausted both mentally and physically.

"Blue?" it was Suzie.

"Hmm?"

"You must revert. The Digital world needs your energy."

I nodded, and allowed the energy to flow from my body. I returned to my rookie form.

"Was it enough?" I asked Suzie, stepping up beside her.

"For the time being, yes. But not all have returned yet."

We watched as the Digimon around us began to scatter in all directions.

Some, however, remained unconscious.

"Some will never return." Suzie told me, the sadness in her voice was clear.

Looking around, I was a blue creature lying on the ground.

"Vixen!" I ran towards her.

I looked over her, daring to hope.

"Vixen?"

She didn't respond. I began to feel panic bubble up inside me.

After a few moments, I noticed her breathing.

The panic was subdued by relief.

Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her into a hug.

"Blue?" I hers her speak.

"Vixen, you're awake?" I moved so that I was cradling her in my arms.

She smiled at me, "Yeah."

I smiled back at her.

"Did… Did we win?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah," I smiled lovingly at her, "we did."

"That's good." I felt a spasm wash over her body.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired." She told me.

Another tremor wracked her body, causing her to wince in pain, "Okay, maybe I'm not so fine."

I noticed that her breathing was getting increasingly shallow.

Suzie had walked over to join us. She stood in silence.

"Blue, I'm so tired." Vixen told me, struggling to keep her eyes open.

I pulled her closer to me, "You just need to rest, that's all. Then you'll be okay."

She looked up at me, her eyes bright, smiling at me. A much more violent spasm washed over her. It looked so painful, and it hurt me to see her like that.

"I'm okay" she read the look in my eyes, "It doesn't hurt." She lied.

I smiled, a tear forming in my eye. She was in so much pain, but hiding it for my sake.

"I love you, you know." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Blue…" She fell silent.

"Vixen?" I looked down at her, "Vixen?"

Her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful. I pulled her body close to me, cradling her in my arms.

And I cried.

After all that we had fought for, all we had been through, this was how it ended?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Suzie's hand.

"It's over Blue." She spoke softly, "Her pain is over."

Somehow, that didn't make me feel any better.

"Let her go, Blue, let her go."

It was a few days later. I had returned to the human world with Suzie.

And with Vixen.

We were in the park, a secluded area. We were all there, the Tamers and their Digimon. We stood before a large oak tree; beneath it was a small stone. A lone letter "V" was etched into its harsh, cold surface. This was all that showed my Vixen had ever existed.

I felt that I should say something, but no words came to my mouth. No mere gasp of air could convey how I was feeling.

For hours I stood there, and eventually, just after the sun had set, I was alone with her.

I took a few tentative steps towards her grave, the earth still soft beneath my paws.

I fell to my knees, my eyes closed, my arms across my chest. I held a small, circular object lightly in one hand. I breathed deeply, letting a single tear fall from my eyes before I opened them.

"Here we are…" I spoke as if to her, "alone, together."

I wiped the tear from my cheek.

"I never meant for it to end like this. I intended to be with you for all of eternity. But now I'll be alone, with only you as a memory."

I placed the small object from my hand in front of her grave stone.

"That will be enough." I kissed my fingers before brushing them over the stone.

I rose to my feet, taking a step back. The small object had been the symbol on her gauntlets; the silhouette of a solitary raindrop.

"Be at peace, my love."

And, just as I had met her, I turned and walked into the darkness…

A breeze passed through the dark night air, blowing silently over the grave where a BlueRenamon had just been stood. A talisman lay on the ground, twinkling in the fading twilight. A dazzling light washed over it, making it invisible to the unprotected eye. When the light had faded, a familiar silvery object remained: a Digivice…

The End

Well, that's it. The story has taken me literally years to complete. That can be attributed simply to a lack of time and effort on my part. I hope you have enjoyed the story, and I hope you look forward to reading any of my future stories. Let me know how you think it turned out.

Thanks for reading,

                                BlueRenamon


End file.
